Perfect Distraction
by vastare
Summary: He was bitter and cold, because of betrayal. She was lonely and crying inside for help, wanting her freedom. Now what will happen when these two individuals meet. Will they be able to heal one another or will they hate each other? SessKag
1. The picture of the ice prince

**Title: **Perfect Distraction

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A big thanks to my beta, kari konoko.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** The picture of the ice prince

Kagome groaned as she watched her three friends giggle like idiots and squeal like banshees as they looked through a magazine. It wasn't like the diner was empty, there were indeed many people there, but for some reason or another, the loudest sounds came from her three friends, who in her opinion seemed slightly crazed at the moment as they gazed at some unknown picture. Knowing them, she was certain that it was some hot guy that they were looking at. The dark haired girl pursed her lips at the thought.

Girls…she thought sadly, contemplating why exactly she even bothered to try to engage them in a decent conversation if they only had eyes for some dumb pretty boy with the IQ of a peanut and that was only good at posing for the camera. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and opted instead to pick up the glass of her favorite drink.

She tentatively took a sip from her cherry coke, while she wondered if the people in the diner would think that she was as crazy…uh better yet demented as her friends sitting across from her. Maybe she could pretend that she didn't know them. Yes, that could work. She would just pretend that they decided to crash at her table.

"KAGOME, you need to see this!" Yuka yelled excitedly, pushing a strand of her short hair behind her ear.

Well, so much for that plan, Kagome thought wryly as she reluctantly put down her beverage. She winced as Ayumi yelled something about sex god, her face flushing in embarrassment. She raised her face, ready to tell Yuka to shut up, but stopped as she noticed the lady sitting at a table across from them.

The woman covered her little son's ears and glared heatedly at them, making Kagome blush even more. She let out a groan and picked up her drink once again, hoping that it would hopefully alleviate things.

'Someone shoot me now. I wonder if anyone would do me the honor and put me out of my misery.'

Putting down her cherry coke, something that was extremely difficult, due that she was addicted to the stuff, she lowered her gaze on the hamburger sitting on the plate in front of her. It was all you could expect from a greasy, meaty heart attack on a plate.

As she stared at her burger, she could still recall that one time when she was about eight and she had decided to become a vegetarian. She loved animals and hated having to eat them and therefore had proudly announced to her family that she would not eat meat any longer. Her mother had approved, even though she saw that she wasn't really expecting her to keep her promise.

Oh, how right she had been.

As anticipated she only lasted a few hours. She was unable to resist the temptation of junk food. So to make up for eating meat, she decided not to wear anything made out of the fur or skin of animals. It wasn't the same, but at least it was a start.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she once again rested her gaze on the burger. She blinked owlishly, she could have sworn that she heard it moo, but quickly brushed the thought aside and blamed it on her overactive imagination. Scrunching her nose, she tentatively picked up the 'vegetarian nightmare'. Her blue eyes followed the little bit of ketchup that slipped from the hamburger and fell on the otherwise clean table.

She shrugged her shoulders, before returning her gaze to the meaty goodness in her hands. Steeling herself she took a small bite of the greasy and heavy burger. Sapphire blue eyes widened, as she was shocked at how good it tasted. It tasted like heaven, only if heaven was made of meat.

Grinning almost maniacally she proceeded on devouring the burger, which didn't stand a chance against a very hungry Kagome.

Yuka, Eri and Ayumi that had just looked up from the magazine, slowly tried to back away in fright as pieces of meat, vegetables and bread flew everywhere. It was like looking at a wild animal, devouring her prey.

Finally satisfied Kagome let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair, while patting her full stomach. That was good. The lack of noise drew her attention and she raised her face to look at her friends.

She raised an eyebrow at them. They were looking warily at her, almost as if she would attack them at any moment.

The blue eyed woman felt her right eye twitch when they still didn't say anything and just kept staring at her like she had grown another head.

She once again asked herself why she had them as friends. She was sure that chickens would be just as amusing and entertaining as them. They were just as noisy as chickens after all and not to mention they were just as smart as well.

Okay, maybe she was exaggerating, they might get on her nerves, but they were good friends. Their only flaw was that their world revolved around hot guys...hot guys and surprise…hot guys, something that she didn't quite understand. She seriously didn't understand how someone could waste their lives with such a frivolous thing as hot guys.

"What!" she yelled finally annoyed of the looks that she was getting.

Yuka seemed to first to recover as she leaned forward and poked Kagome's stomach, making her giggle. The blue eyed young woman quickly swatted away her friend's hand and proceeded on glaring at her. Yuka quickly retracted her hand, knowing and understanding the look on Kagome's face. In simple terms it meant FUCK OFF or face the painful consequences.

Kagome satisfied with having won this round, grumbled something under her breath and pointedly looked away. Okay, so she was ticklish, so sue her.

"Didn't you eat anything today or what?" Yuka asked curiously, making Kagome turn to gaze at her.

Kagome instantly tensed as she heard her question. She racked her brain for something believable to say, but only ended up with the lamest thing she could think at the moment.

"Umm…I forgot." She said with a weak smile on her face, while mentally kicking herself.

Kagome was relieved as Yuka shook her head and busied herself with the magazine once again. Kagome thanked whatever God up there that had heard her, while she crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, not wanting her friends to see through her lie. She hated lying to them, but she didn't want to bother them with her problems.

Her blue eyes saddened a bit as she thought about what was going on. She just had to hold on for the time being. Things would get better. She uncrossed her arms and her right hand absentminded rubbed her left wrist.

Nevertheless the purple bruise on her wrist that was fortunately hidden from her friends below the long sleeved shirt, reminded her that things weren't getting better, they were in fact getting worse.

Much worse.

She was brought out of her musings when Ayumi slammed the magazine on the table in front of her. She blinked owlishly for a moment as she tried to gather her thoughts, something that was easier said than done.

"Look at them and tell me that they're not hot." Ayumi pointed to the people on the page.

Kagome furrowed her brows as she looked at the pictures. There were three persons on the page. The first one she noticed was a girl. She had wavy midnight black hair that reached just above her waist.

She was short, Kagome noted, probably a little bit shorter than herself. She was petite in every sense of the word and reminded Kagome of the porcelain dolls that Eri collected; she looked that fragile to her. Her pale skin glowed healthily, while it contrasted beautifully with her dark hair.

Yet what caught Kagome's attention were her beautiful golden colored eyes. She was surprised to see someone with such color eyes. At first she would have assumed that they were probably contacts, but the more she stared at her eyes, the more certain she became that those were indeed her own eyes.

'Beautiful.'

She shook her head and continued studying the rest of the girl. Her features were almost elf-like in quality, soft and innocent and still elegant in a certain way.

The picture was simple and the girl was smiling amiable at Kagome. Her smile even though bright and innocent, still held a certain mischievousness that was hard to miss.

She wore a simple strapless red dress that hugged her torso and waist and then flared out and came just below her knees. High-strapped heels complimented her look. A simple diamond necklace adorned her neck; small diamond earrings adorned her ears as a simple silver bracelet hung around her left wrist, complementing the whole look.

All in all the girl was a stunning beauty and from the looks of it, she was still quite young and if Kagome was almost sure, she would only grow even more beautiful with age.

"Ayumi, I didn't know you were into girls." Kagome said raising her eyes and grinning cheekily at her friend.

Ayumi blushed embarrassed and seemed unable to say anything back for the moment. She had obviously been caught off guard by that statement. Kagome snickered, all the while enjoying her friend's embarrassment. Yuka was laughing hysterically, while Eri tried to hide her laughter.

All of them were reminded of that one time at school when Ayumi had been head over heels for a girl, who she had thought to be guy. True, the girl had been kind of tomboyish and flat in certain areas, but still it was hard to miss that she was indeed a girl.

Of course Ayumi had been mortified when she found out that her dream guy was actually a girl.

"What!" Ayumi managed to stutter, her cheeks flushed.

"NO, I don't swing that way! Just look at the guys next to the girl for Kami's sake!" she yelled pointing at the guy that stood next to the girl.

Kagome grinned for a moment, before returning her gaze to the magazine. She carefully studied the guy. The first words that came to Kagome's mind as she looked at him were 'bad boy'. He seemed to radiate an 'I don't give a rat's ass attitude' and kind of 'mess with me and I'll kick your ass' personality.

He had a long thick midnight black hair that he held in a low ponytail at the base of his neck. Cornflower blue eyes, a few shades darker than hers looked back at her. Those smoking eyes belonged to a very boyish face and the owner smirked in an almost arrogant way at her.

He wore a simple black suit, with a red button up shirt with the two upper-buttons open, showing off golden tanned skin. By the looks of it, he wasn't a fan of dressing up. She could just picture him in a simple pair of jeans and a shirt or something; he looked like that kind of guy. He was casual, not dressy.

"That's Inuyasha Nakamura, isn't he handsome?" Eri asked dreamily.

Yuka rolled her eyes, knowing very well that although Eri was the quietest of the group, the girl had an extreme liking to bad boys and Inuyasha Nakamura fitted that description just perfectly.

"The girl next to him is his sister, Kioko Nakamura and the other guy is his brother." Ayumi said.

"He's not bad looking." Kagome answered quietly, before fixing her gaze on the next person on the page.

She felt her breath catch in her throat. He was...to put it simply gorgeous. While some would call his features feminine, there was still that undeniable maleness that he exuded that made any red-blooded woman and Kagome suspected even some guys drool and swoon.

He stood there, seeming to be not intimidated at all. Long silky silver hair cascaded along his back as his bangs carelessly hung in his eyes. His eyes were the same gold as the girl's, but his were far more intense, drawing you in and burning you at the same time. The feeling that you got when looking in his eyes was that of a moth trapped by the beautiful and yet dangerous flames of a candle.

He was tall, about 6 feet something, she calculated, with broad shoulders, with a lean and well-build body by the way the suit hugged his form just perfectly. His features were sharp, chiseled and fine, almost resembling those of the Greek Gods that you found in the mythology books. His skin just was as pale as his sister's giving him an almost ethereal look.

The black suit that he wore fitted him perfectly, accentuating each delicate dip of his body. And Kagome had to reluctantly admit that he would put any model to shame. A white button up shirt complimented his look with a red tie. Summarized in one word, he was perfect.

"Oh, I see you've seen Sesshoumaru Nakamura, he's quite a catch." Yuka said with a smile on her face as she noticed Kagome gaping at the picture.

The blue eyed young woman quickly composed herself, all the while berating herself for letting a simple picture affect her so much.

"Nakamura?" She asked in a bored tone, feigning slight indifference.

Yuka slapped her forehead and gave her a look that clearly stated like she was the stupidest person in the world, making Kagome bristle, but before she could say anything, she was cut off by her friend.

"Haven't you heard their name? They're one of the wealthiest families in the city, better said the world. Their dad owns one of the most luxurious and prestigious hotel chains in the world, not to mention that InuTaisho Nakamura is also a very accomplished businessman. Kagome, the Nakamuras are practically celebrities here." Yuka said quite excitedly, making Kagome doubt her sanity.

"Of course Sesshy is following into his father's footsteps." Ayumi quipped.

"Sesshy?" Kagome asked confused, furrowing her brows.

"Oh yeah, that's what we, his fan-club, call Sesshoumaru." Ayumi said scratching her head and smiling weakly, making Kagome sweat drop.

"He has a fan-club?" Kagome asked disbelievingly as her eye twitched, this was just going too far.

"Of course, look!" Ayume said taking out a small book from her bag and shoving it towards Kagome.

"See, those are the names of all the members of the club, I'm of course the head of the fan-club." She said motioning to the list of names.

Kagome's jaw dropped as she noticed all of the names. There were even some guy names in there. Apparently Sesshoumaru Nakamura had fans all over the world by the looks of it. And here she thought that only Ayumi, Yuka and Eri would be crazy enough to worship a guy. Apparently stupidity was contagious.

"So do you want to join?" Ayumi asked eagerly, making Kagome almost fall from her chair.

"NO!" Kagome snapped as she readjusted herself in her seat.

"Oh. I guess I'll have to recruit some other members for the Ice Prince fan-club." Ayumi said dejectedly.

"Ice Price?" Kagome asked, noticing that things were getting weirder and weirder by the moment. Was she perhaps trapped in the twilight zone.

"Yes, that's what Sesshy is often referred to in the tabloids, seeing that he barely shows emotion and he often doesn't pay attention to us." Yuka said smiling as she recalled all the times she actually saw her 'God' in person.

"And exactly why would you create a fan-club for such an anti-social and arrogant ass? The guy isn't even that good looking."

"Blasphemy!" Both Yuka and Ayumi yelled in unison.

"How can you say such a thing? Sesshoumaru is a God amongst men!" Ayumi cried out as she quickly picked up the magazine and hugged it tightly.

Kagome shook her head disbelievingly. She still had time to reconsider those chickens. Yes, chickens could be her friends and she would even get free breakfast out of the deal. She shook her head, opting to ignore Yuka and Ayumi's rants as she finished her drink.

She slowly put down the now empty glass and stood up as she noticed the time.

"Girls, it was nice hanging out with you, but unfortunately I have to go. Duty calls." Kagome said picked up her jacket.

"Do you have to go, Kagome?" Eri asked sadly.

It was rarely that they managed to spent time together. They were all in college. The three of them attended the same college and lived together. Kagome was the only one that still lived at home with her uncle and her brother and attended another college that was closer to her home. Eri still didn't understand why Kagome didn't move in with them. They had asked her many times to move in with them, but she always declined.

"Yes, I have work." Kagome answered pulling on her denim jacket.

She sighed as she looked at her friends' faces; knowing very well, that it would be while before they enjoyed some time together again. With work and her studies, she barely had enough spare time. Sadly she lacked a social life.

"Guys, I promise I will try to see you guys as soon as possible again." She said hoping to cheer them up.

"You promise?" Yuka asked skeptically.

"I promise and if I don't keep my promise, you can shave me bald." Kagome said grinning.

"Believe me; I will hold you up to that." Yuka answered smiling widely.

Kagome shook her head, before approaching the girls and giving all three of them a hug, which they wholeheartedly returned.

"I'll see you guys soon." She said smiling warmly, before turning around and walking away; all the while wishing that she could stay.

* * *

Kioko Nakamura sat quietly observing her big brother work. One word came to mind, _BORING_. She knew that Sesshoumaru was dull, but not this dull. She silently observed her brother going through the papers on his desk. She pitied him, knowing that all of those stacks of paper needed to be done for tomorrow, meaning that he would need to finish the work at home.

Her golden eyes slowly traced his long hair, which she was secretly envious off. Sesshoumaru had long silver hair, yes silver and no, it wasn't dyed. Lucky bastard, she thought bitterly. Unlike him, she had inherited the dark raven-black hair of their mother, although she did inherit her father's beautiful golden eyes.

"You do know that we're supposed to meet up with mom, dad, Inu and your buddies at the restaurant?" she asked hoping to get him to stop working.

She was hungry and Sesshoumaru didn't seem to want to leave his precious office. The guy really needed a hobby and a girlfriend or maybe both.

"Hn."

"We were supposed to meet them about half an hour ago." She said annoyed as she looked at the clock, she hated being late…for dinner, for other things, namely school she didn't mind. In fact if it was for her she would be late every day for school.

Her golden eyes narrowed dangerously at being ignored by her older brother. What was it, ignore your little sister day, she thought angrily.

"I guess you wouldn't mind if when we arrive at the restaurant I start making out with Miroku?" she asked innocently, hoping to get a reaction out of Sesshoumaru.

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru definitely lacked in people skills. No wonder they referred to him as the Ice Prince. She almost grinned as she recalled his so called fan club. It was funny to see so many girls, women and even some guys lusting over his brother. To say Sesshoumaru was mortified would have been an understatement.

Serves him right, she thought as she glared at him. Her eyes lightened up as she came with a perfect way to get his attention.

"And I'm also carrying his brother's lovechild." She said sweetly, maybe a little too sweetly.

That seemed to get his attention as he unconsciously crumbled the papers in his hands.

"What!" He growled looking up to meet his sister's eyes.

She was laughing wholeheartedly and he was sure she would fall off the chair at any moment. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his sister as he watched her closely.

Finally regaining her composure, she straightened up and grinned mischievously at him, her golden eyes showing her glee.

"That sure got your attention." She said amusedly.

"That wasn't funny." Sesshoumaru muttered as he turned his gaze back to the papers in front of him. He muttered something under his breath as he tried to straighten the crumpled papers, courtesy of his dear sister of course.

"Oh, I beg to differ…come on Sesshou, let's go already…I'm hungry. You don't want your favorite sister to die from starvation, do you?" She said whining.

"Only sister." He commented dryly.

She stuck her tongue out at him, even though she knew it was childish, but at the moment she didn't care. Sesshoumaru sighed as he finally gave up. Standing up he shoved the papers in his briefcase. Kioko noticing what he was doing squealed happily as she jumped out of her chair. She quickly made her way behind the desk and hugged Sesshoumaru tightly. It was very funny, seeing that she was so small compared to him. He was at least '6, 2", while she was barely '5, 2".

"Let's go, I'm starving!" she cried out releasing him and grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the door. He had barely any time to reach for his briefcase as she dragged him away.

"You're always starving." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he allowed her to pull him along.

He sighed as he let his sister drag him. He knew that when it came to food, Kioko would most likely sell her soul if it were necessary. He still couldn't understand how she could eat that much and still not gain any weight. He was roughly pulled into the elevator, getting his briefcase almost stuck between the doors.

Glaring at his sister, he was glad when she released his hand. Settling with a scowl on his face, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. Don't get him wrong, he did love his sister and would probably kill anyone who dared to hurt her in any way, but she often got on his nerves. She was completely opposite from him.

She was bubbly, loud, carefree, energetic, hyper, mischievous, caring, kind, naïve and a loudmouth; all of the things that he sure he wasn't. He was often referred as the ice prince by the tabloids and they were right. He wasn't one to show emotions and he sure didn't care about others, except for his sister, his family and those that he considered worthy enough to be called friends, which were only a very few.

The ride in the elevator was spent in silence, as both siblings were lost in their own thoughts. Kioko was thinking about all that she was going to eat. She might be small and tiny, but she could out eat her brothers any day. Currently she was fantasizing about the cheesecake that the restaurant served. She almost drooled as she imagined the sweet tasting sinful sweet stuff.

She was brought out of her thoughts by the ding sound of the elevator. Sesshoumaru waited patiently for her to step out, before he did. As expected they were the only ones left at the building. His silver Porsche was the only one parked in the garage. Not waiting on his sister, he began walking to this vehicle.

"Hey, wait up!" she yelled running after him.

She smiled brightly as she finally caught up with him and fell in stride with him. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as she fiddled with the silver bracelet around her left wrist. She probably wanted something; she always did that when she wanted to ask him something, but was afraid to.

He wore a similar bracelet around his left wrist, it was something that all of the members of the Nakamura family wore. His parents and his brother had one as well. He watched amused, as she finally seemed to muster her courage as she turned to look at him.

"So have you decided if we will rent the room?" Kioko asked as she bit her lips thoughtfully.

So that was what she wanted to ask him. He wasn't sure if he would like a stranger living with them, but on the other hand, he knew that Kioko often got lonely when she was alone at home. He often worked late, as did the other roommates. A new roommate could hopefully keep Kioko company, but there was also the fact that he didn't trust just anyone in his house. Yet one look at Kioko's face, made him decide to compromise.

"You may do as you wish, as long as you don't bring home a female." He said seriously.

The look on her face wasn't pleased.

"Oh come on, it's not fair, I'm the only girl in the house." Kioko yelled angrily, her golden eyes shooting daggers at her older sibling.

"And you've been alright so far."

"Yeah right, if you call alright having those perverts trying to grope me, spy on me or just plain annoy me the whole time." She muttered darkly, remembering two men that she wanted to strangle more than anything.

"I still don't understand why I can't have my own apartment." She muttered crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Acting like that will not get you your own apartment. And besides, you're turning eighteen in July, so basically you're still a minor for the time being." Sesshoumaru said loosening his tie.

"Life is a bitch." His little sister muttered as she stuck her chin defiantly in the air.

"Just like women." Sesshoumaru whispered with coldness in his voice.

"HEY!" Kioko protested. She was a girl after all.

"Get in." Sesshoumaru said opening the door for her, cutting off any protest that she might have.

She muttered some choice words under breath that would make a sailor blush. Sesshoumaru mentally made a note to stop Inuyasha from swearing so much in front of the girl. Apparently she was picking up all of his bad manners. Although he had to admit that she had quite an imagination to come up with such colorful words.

She quickly buckled up as soon as she sat down. Sesshoumaru was a good brother and all, but he drove like a drunken, nearsighted lunatic. Quickly doing a prayer, she asked the Gods above to protect her and if she were to die that she would at least be reincarnated in a cow and live in India where they would worship her. Done with her little prayer, she turned to look at Sesshoumaru who had just started the car.

"So is there any chance that you can drive like a normal person?" Kioko asked with a hopeful gaze.

She paled as she watched Sesshoumaru smirk at her evilly. He really enjoyed this.

'Scratch that, she didn't want to be reincarnated into a cow, she would prefer to be a ghost and haunt his ass for all eternity, Kioko thought as she watched Sesshoumaru revved the engine.

"Not in this lifetime." Sesshoumaru answered calmly and he floored the pedal and skidded out of the parking lot, while Kioko's screams echoed through the night.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she finally made it home. It was well passed midnight. She smiled, as she looked at her little brother sleeping on her bed. Not wanting to disturb him she walked quietly to the bathroom. Closing the door very quietly, she turned on the lights and took off her clothes.

She frowned as she looked at her back. Blue and purple bruises marred her otherwise perfect skin. She gently traced a dark blue looking bruise on her right shoulder blade and winced at the stinging pain. She knew that unlike other people, those bruises would disappear very quickly, leaving unmar and untouched skin behind, so that no one would know.

'Better me than Souta.'

Sighing she stepped into the tub filled with water and let out a relieved sigh. She flinched as the hot water touched her bruises. Finally she settled down, her head resting against the cold marble. Closing her eyes she tried to keep her tears at bay as she recalled how her life had changed so drastically. She could still recall the happier times, which she hated to admit weren't coming back. She didn't want to cry, but she had kept things bottled up too long. With silent sobs raking her body, she let the tears fall.

'Why did you have to leave me? Why?'

**TBC... **

**chapter revised: 20 may 2006**


	2. Masks

**Perfect Distraction **

**Inuyasha **

**Rated T **

**Romance/Humor/Angst/Action Adventure **

**Pairings: Sess/Kag **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did Kagome would be paired up with Sesshoumaru! LOL! **

**Summary:** InuTaisho Nakamura owns one of the largest and most luxurious hotel chains around the world. His eldest son Sesshoumaru Nakamura is following in his father's footsteps to becoming a great businessman. He's smart, cunning, arrogant, ruthless and cold to everybody. His work is his life. Women to him are the lowest creatures to walk the earth and he swore never to trust a female again. Although InuTaisho is proud of his son, he worries and thinks that he's working way too much and decides he needs a distraction. And the distraction comes in the form of girl named Kagome that has secrets that she is unwilling to share with anyone. Will she be able to break through the barrier that Sesshoumaru has around him or will she be just another stone in his way?

**A big Special Thanks to my beta Kari Konoko.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Masks.**

_What hides behind the mask?_

_What truth is hidden?_

_Will you ever reveal your true self?_

_Or will you forever live a lie?_

_

* * *

_

"Where are they? They should have been here about half an hour ago." Akina said worriedly.

"You know Sesshoumaru; Kioko is probably having a hard time getting him out of the office." InuTaisho said taking his wife's hand in his and gently squeezing it to comfort her.

"I swear that boy will marry his work." Mrs. Nakamura said, making her husband chuckle.

His wife was right. His son did work a lot. He couldn't say that he wasn't proud of him, for he really was. Sesshoumaru was a brilliant man when it came to business, he was smart, cunning and no one could really pull one over him and thanks to him business was doing even better than ever.

However he was afraid that Sesshoumaru was overworking himself. He was the first at work and he was the last to leave. He did see a lot of himself in his son. Just like him he used to work very hard, but everything changed when he met his darling wife and decided to have a family. Work took a back roll in his life, but he didn't regret it.

Sesshoumaru just needed that special someone in his life or at least some kind of distraction.

"There they are." Akina said spotting her two children.

Inutaisho noted that Kioko was looking rather pale, but who wouldn't after riding with Sesshoumaru. He cringed as he recalled giving Sesshoumaru driving lessons. That was something that he never wanted to repeat. He had a distinct feeling that his son had the notion that he was driving one of those professional racing cars as to oppose to a normal car, seeing how fast he drove. It was quite a miracle that Sesshoumaru had passed his driving test.

"What took you so long?" Akina asked after her son greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I had some work." Sesshoumaru answered calmly as he took a seat.

"Kioko, dear, are you okay?" InuTaisho asked looking worriedly at his daughter.

"She's in shock." Inuyasha said walking up to them and taking a seat next to his mother.

"I don't drive that badly." Sesshoumaru muttered with a scowl marring his beautiful face.

This seemed to knock Kioko out of whatever trance she was in as she turned to glare at her older brother.

"Not so badly? Sesshoumaru you drove through three red lights, not to mention you were driving well above the speed limit and do I have to remind you of the poor old lady you almost ran over."

"She should pay attention when crossing the street."

"The light was red, meaning that you have to stop, genius." Kioko snapped.

"Oh and before I forget you almost killed us when you decided to abruptly turn left in front of that truck. I swear to Kami that you seem to have a dead wish or you're trying to kill me." She said crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

"Oh is little Kioko angry?" a male voice whispered in her ear, making her jump.

Whirling around, she was met with amused violet eyes looking at her. She let her eyes trace over familiar features that her made her right eye twitch in irritation. Bankutso Kinomoto was sitting next to her. Bankutso was one of Sesshoumaru's best friends. Bankutso had long dark raven-black hair that he held in a neat braid that reached just halfway his back. His eyes were a beautiful shade of violet. His skin was darkly tanned, giving him a very exotic look.

She hated to admit it, but he was handsome and he knew it. Of course she would never admit it to him, seeing that his ego was big enough as it was. Bankutso was a player, to put it simply, he loved women and women loved. She still wondered why exactly women loved him, seeing that he was a pain in the ass.

"Bite me, Bankutso." She said before turning her head away, hoping that he would get the hint and leave her alone, of course as expected he didn't get the hint.

"I would gladly do that if only you were a little older, if you get what I mean, little girl." He said in a velvety soft voice and enjoying her blush and the way her eyes shot daggers at him.

"Why you son of…" She turned to glare at him.

"Kioko!" Akina cried out quickly cutting of her daughter.

"Young lady, where did you learn such language?" Mrs. Nakamura asked, her cornflower blue eyes promising pain to whoever was corrupting her little daughter's mind.

Kioko flinched and sunk in her seat, trying to escape her mother's questioning eyes. Fortunately for Sesshoumaru stepped in.

"Blame the loudmouthed moron over there. He seems to be corrupting my little sister's vocabulary with his constant swearing." Sesshoumaru said pointing towards Inuyasha.

"Fuck off Fluffy!" Inuyasha growled, giving him the one finger salute.

"I rest my case." Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Inuyasha Nakamura." Akina hissed as she gritted her teeth.

Inuyasha noticing the look on her mother's face quickly straightened up and prayed to whatever God up there, to save him from his mother's wrath. Inutaisho looked compassionately at his son, knowing full well the extent of his wife's temper. Something that his daughter seemed to have inherited as he watched his little girl almost kill the older man next to her. Sighing he ran a hand through his silver locks. Looking at the table he noticed that the only one, who seemed to be calm, was Sesshoumaru.

"Everyone calm down, please and let's enjoy dinner." InuTaisho said calmly trying to get some kind of order.

"Hentai!" they heard one of the waitresses yell.

Inutaisho sighed as he watched Miroku walk towards their table, a red handprint on his right cheek. He still couldn't understand this young man. Miroku went around asking every beautiful girl that he met to bare his children and as expected each time, he got slapped for it. He also tended to have a serious case of wandering hands, in plain English, he liked to grope women. Inutaisho almost chuckled the way he saw Kioko look warily at Miroku as he took the other seat next to her. He felt sorry for his daughter, knowing very well what the two brothers were capable of.

As a father, he of course didn't like the man groping his daughter, but another part of him had to admit that it was amusing to see how she beat him up. As on cue, Kioko let out a startled scream, shocking everyone.

"You freaking pervert!" Kioko yelled, slapping Miroku hard on the cheek.

"Ah, I must say that if I'm not mistaken you've grown." Miroku said grinning lecherously as he winked at Kioko, making the poor girl blush at his words.

"Yes, it seems that our little girl is finally growing up." Ban said smiling mischievously at his brother.

To say that Kioko was seeing red would have been an understatement. She really wanted to murder them at the moment. Of course, she knew she couldn't do this for murder wasn't legal.

"Please calm down and let's for once have a nice dinner." Inutaisho said trying to calm everybody down.

He sweat dropped as he noticed Kioko practically chocking Miroku. The poor boy's face was turning purple.

"Ummm…Kioko, Miroku needs to breathe." Inutaisho said.

He let out a relieved sigh as she finally released the poor man. Only to sweatdropped as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru broke into an argument. He sighed as she lowered his head. Just for once he would like a normal dinner, but apparently that was too much to ask. Looking at his watch, he decided that by the way things were going this was going to be a very long night.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, everybody seemed to calm down. Kioko was still glaring at Miroku and Bankutso, while Inuyasha was practically shooting daggers at Sesshoumaru, who promptly ignored him. Shaking his head Inutaisho wondered how they didn't kill one another, seeing that they all lived together in one big apartment.

He wasn't too happy to have Kioko living with two males that weren't her brother, but circumstances had forced him to let her live with them. When Kioko was about thirteen, his wife and him had been having some problems in their marriage. They were about to divorce. Sesshoumaru had already been living on his own with Miroku and Bankutso; Inuyasha was about to head to college. So basically the only one still living at home had been Kioko.

It had been made clear to her, that she would have to choose with whom she would live, especially after both Akina and he had decided to live in different houses. So it came as a shock as she asked to live with Sesshoumaru. At first he had disagreed.

He wasn't too keen on the idea, but amazingly enough both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had stepped in. Both brothers made it clear that if their sister wanted to live with them, they should allow her. Inuyasha even decided to move in with his brother, something that had been very shocking seeing that the two brothers couldn't stand one another. So within a few days, Kioko had moved in with her brothers and friends.

Akina and him eventually managed to patch things up and were now living peacefully together again. They didn't divorce either, but not even how much they tried, Kioko refused to move in with them. Yet in the end it was for the best, seeing that as their business bloomed, both of them traveled more and more. So they were basically rarely home.

Ironically enough Miroku and Bankutso were now considered like his two sons. Both of them worked with Luna Corp. which belonged to the Nakamura family. Now as he looked at how things turned out, he had to admit that would not change it. From what he could see Kioko was happy where she was living and that was enough for him as long as his children were happy, he would be happy. And in a sense it did bring the siblings closer, something he was very proud and happy about.

He smiled as Miroku told a very good joke, making everyone at the table laugh. Even Sesshoumaru smirked at the joke. It felt nice to have the whole family together and just enjoy themselves. It was rare for them. So as long as it lasted he would enjoy himself.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood looking out from the window at the slumbering city. He wore only a pair of black boxers. His long hair was released from the ponytail and cascaded in long silky strands of silver along his back.

Looking at the clock, he noticed that it was already well passed midnight. He winced as he drained the glass of scotch in a single gulp. Turning around he gazed at the bed. He chuckled wryly as memories resurfaced; long forgotten memories of him and a beautiful raven haired beauty.

He could have sworn that he could still smell her perfume lingering in the room, the scent of fresh roses. He growled as he exhaled loudly through his nose. He walked towards the little bar in the corner to pour himself another drink.

Pouring himself another glass of scotch, he fell back in a comfy large black chair that he had in his room. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply through his nose. He knew very well that he was half drunk already and by the end of the night, he would be completely wasted, but he just couldn't stop alcohol did stop the pain, alcohol made him forget most of the times.

Running a hand through his long hair, he let a sigh of defeat. He had been a fool to have trust her, he had been an even bigger fool to love have her. It's been a year since she had left. And still it stung. He had been blind when it came to her. He should have seen the signs, but instead he had believed in her. He believed her to be the perfect woman for him, the perfect woman to be his wife and the mother of his children.

He snorted. He had been more than a fool. It was no wonder that she always put off marriage and starting a family, she was too much of a 'social butterfly'. It was strange how he had fallen for that mask of innocent that she wore, when in reality she was far from being innocent. She had been a wolf in sheep's clothing, using him to her advantage.

She even confessed to have never loved him. What she had felt for him had been unadulterated lust and craving for the money and wealth that he possessed. He growled the glass in his hand shaking as he tightened his grip around it. She was the reason; he swore not to trust a woman again. He wouldn't be fooled twice. He knew that she was laughing at him right now. Knowing very well that even after all she did to him, he still craved her; hell, a part of him still loved her.

Standing up, he walked to the bed. The glass fell out of his hand and shattered on the white marble floor, but he didn't care as he made his way to the bed. He just wanted to sleep, nothing more. Hopefully tonight he would be able to sleep without dreaming of her. Hopefully tonight he would be able to forget.

* * *

Violet eyes snapped open, looking at the clock, he groaned. It was well passed ten. And he was supposed to have left much earlier. A groan next to him, alerted him of the company that he had. Sitting up abruptly he grimaced as a headache made itself known. He really hated hangovers. The white sheet pulled around his waist, covering his most private parts. Running a hand through his long obsidian locks, he shifted his gaze to the women next to him. Her sleeping face looked almost angelic and her chocolate brown locks that were spread on the pillow below her head, only made her look even more beautiful.

She had a body to die for. No flaws in his opinion. Any man would be head over heels for her. From the few hours that he got to know her, he had concluded that not only was she beautiful, she was also funny and smart. He had met her in a club. After having some drinks and talking, he had invited her to go somewhere else, which she quickly accepted. He brought her to one of those motels, not those really cheap ones, just a normal one.

As soon as they made it there, they were at each other like hungry animals. He had explored every inch of her body, known her like no other man would and yet right now, he couldn't even remember her name. She was just a nameless face to him, another one nightstand. He knew very well that she wanted more than a one nightstand from what she had told them after they lay catching their breath in each other's arms, but he couldn't give her that.

The relationship, the love that the young woman next to him wanted, was out of his reach. He was unable to love. The only woman that he had ever loved had died. And he swore never to love once again. He just couldn't, not ever witnessing his lover's dead. He just couldn't. He was brought of his musings by a soft voice calling out his name.

"Bankutso." He turned to find beautiful green eyes looking at him.

"I've got to go." He said calmly standing up from the bed and pulling his clothes on.

He felt her shift on the bed. He tensed as he felt small arms wrap around his brought and tall frame.

"Please, stay." She whispered, with her face buried in his back.

Without saying anything he untangled himself from her grasp. And pulled on his shoes, lastly he pulled his black button-up shirt. As he turned around he found her looking at him with big green eyes that seemed to be glistening with unshed tears. His hand unconsciously reached to touch her right cheek.

"I can't give you what you seek. It was just a one nightstand, nothing more." Before he even knew it, her right hand connected with his cheek.

She looked almost horrified after slapping him, but he in return stayed silent. He knew he deserved it. Without saying or even looking at her, he turned to the door and left. As he closed the door behind him, he could hear her heart wrenching sobs. However he knew that this was for the best. He was feeling like a total ass, but he just couldn't give her false hopes. He couldn't offer her a relationship nor love not now not ever.

Is this how it feels to be dead inside, he thought almost sadly as he walked away.

* * *

"Bitch!"

Kagome winced as she was kicked in the side. She let out a painful groan as she tried to sit up. Her eyes widened as she watched her hands glow blue for a moment. She quickly fisted her hands and tried to will the light away. However apparently he had seen it.

"Look at you, you're nothing but a freak." He spat, emphasizing his point by kicking her again in the side.

"You're the reason, why your mother was killed. In fact, she's glad that she's dead now, she doesn't have to see such a freak of a daughter."

Kagome growled as she launched at her attacker. Her hands glowing blue, but he easily backhanded her. She cried out as she connected with the wall behind her.

"Do you really think you can fight me, little girl? Look at you, you're a freak!" he spat, emphasizing his words by kicking her in the ribs.

"Let her go, you bastard!"

Souta launched at him, but just like his sister he was easily slammed into the wall. Kagome cried out and went to her brother's side. Souta's forehead was sporting a gash that bleeding and he seemed almost unconscious from the blow. She quickly turned her head around as she heard footsteps approaching them. As the man approached her, she hissed just like a cat at the man, the glow in her hands increasing. The man narrowed his eyes; he stopped in his tracks as he watched the young woman crouched protectively in front of her brother.

"I think you had enough for tonight." He said seeming to calm all of the sudden.

Kagome didn't move as she stared intently at the man. Giving her one last glare, he walked out of the door. Once the door was closed, Kagome let out a relieved sigh. She quickly turned back to Souta, who was sitting up gently.

"You shouldn't have interfered." She said almost angrily as she helped him up.

"Kagome, I'm not a child anymore, I'm seventeen, damn it!" He yelled, his eyes taking her sister's form in. Blood coated her lips, there were many bruises visible.

"He would have hurt you even worse, than he hurts me." She whispered quietly, wincing as some ribs protested against the movement.

"I just can't sit back and watch that bastard hurt you like that." Souta yelled exasperated; he wanted to protect her, but she was being too damn stubborn about it.

"I'm still older, so you will do as I say!" Kagome snapped, having lost her patience.

She felt bad as she felt Souta tense. She hadn't meant to yell at him like that.

"I'm sorry, Souta, but I just can't let him hurt you as well. I'm your older sister and it's my duty to protect you. I promised mom that." She whispered, tears threatening to fall.

Souta sighed as he laid his sister down on the bed. He softly sat down next to her on the bed, slowly raising her head and letting it rest on his lap.

"Why did she have to die? Why did we have to end up with him?" Souta asked softly, his eyes brimming with tears.

Kagome gently raised her hand and brushed the tears away. They had been only children when her mother had passed away. She had been ten and Souta had been six. Looking at her hands, she noticed the blue glow surrounding them.

Even as a child, her so-called powers manifested themselves. And as a child she had absolutely no control what so ever. Her powers would lash out like blue fire, burning everything in its path and the only way to control those powers was to sedate her. She took special prescription pills.

The night her mother died, she had gone out late at night to buy her pills. Kagome's powers had broken free once again and her pills had run out. Her mother had quickly jumped into the car and rushed to the pharmacy. It was pouring and Kagome remembered begging her mom not to go out, telling her that she would handle her powers, but her mother didn't listen.

As she was driving, her car lost control and crashed into upcoming traffic, which was a large truck. She died on impact. That was the day that everything changed. Her once peaceful and happy life became a hell as they were taken in by her mother's cousin whose name was Takeo. The man had seemed nice at first, but it quickly changed.

As first he would just slap her or insult. He called her a freak, an abomination. No normal human could have powers like hers. As she grew up the beatings only increased. She knew she could fight back and she tried, but for some reason or another, he was stronger than her. And each time, she tried to fight back, she would get punished even more and sometimes he would even go so far as to beat Souta.

Her powers on the other hand were growing stronger and were getting harder and harder to control. Her powers grew increasingly stronger when she was in danger or when her emotions were strong and raw, just like tonight.

She had also tried to escape, but it had proven futile as Souta was locked up for a whole month in the basement. He had sworn to her that if she tried to escape again that he would kill him. She didn't doubt his word. Therefore she stayed. However this didn't mean that she would just give up. No, she knew that he would let his guard down and when he did, her brother and her would escape once and forever. She already had enough money for their own place and she would be able to support both of them. She just had to bear this a little while longer. Soon she would be free.

* * *

"Earth to Koko, come in Koko." A soft male voice said, waking her out of her sleep.

Kioko snapped one eye open to see her best friends figure towering over her. Warm hazel eyes gazed amusedly at her.

"Hello, Jak." She said a smile lighting up her face.

"I see you're being lazy again, Koko." He said chuckling as he watched her narrow her eyes at him.

He silently took a seat next to her, pulling up his legs against his chest, so that he could rest his chin on his knees. He knew very well that she hated the nickname Koko. Yet he knew very well, that she grown accustomed to him calling her that. He had given her that name since they were in diapers and he had been calling her that since then. They've known one another since birth, you could say. They went to the same kindergarten and were now both attending the same highschool. He was a few months older then her, making him eighteen already.

Jakutso was Kagura's youngest brother; Kagura was Bankutso's cousin, so Jakutso was also related to Bankusto, them being cousins of course. Just like Bankutso's parents, Kagura's parents were good friends with her parents. Jakutso was her best friend and she was his best friend, many people assumed that they were more than friends, something that she felt completely absurd, seeing that not only was he her best friend, Jakutso was gay as well.

She was the only one that knew this of course, Jak just wasn't ready to come out of the closet yet. She felt sorry for him though, for she knew very well that keeping the secret from others was hurting him. She could clearly see the longing in his eyes to be able to be himself and be accepted for it. She hated to admit it, but the society that they lived in, still looked at this as taboo; something that she thought was really preposterous, for in her opinion no one had the right to judge anyone. Yet one thing was sure, no matter what happened she would support him though. He was her best friend and she would always be there for him, just like he was there for her in her times of need.

He watched as she lazily laid there, the last rays of the sun illuminating her. Her dark hair glowed healthily, while her pale skin took an almost golden glow as the sunlight danced on her skin. Her golden eyes seemed brighter. They were currently on the roof of her apartment. The girl just seemed to have something with high places. This place was also her sanctuary. She often came up here, when she needed to think and be alone. Jakutso was the only one allowed up there.

From where they were sitting, they could see the whole city. Kioko sat up a bit, propping herself up on her elbows, so that she could get a look at the city. The sun was going down, creating a very beautiful color effect on the city, the different shades of orange, yellow and red, seeming to wrap the whole city in a cocoon of color, making it almost seem like a painting. They sat in companionable silence, both of them enjoying the view.

"I can't wait to graduate." Kioko said finally breaking the silence.

"You're not the only." Jakutso answered truthfully.

The high school that they attended was the most prestigious one in the city. Both of them were very popular at the school and everybody wanted to be friends with them. However both of them were also very aware that the last name that she carried was the reason why most of the students wanted to be her friend. The name Nakamura was synonym with money, wealth and fame, something that many craved at the school.

He was popular for he was the best friend of the richest girl in school and many of the students thought that they could become her friend through him and through her maybe they could even meet her two brothers. The girls especially tried to use this tactic. Many of the female students at the school wanted a chance to try to catch a glimpse of the Nakamura's brothers.

Of course through the years, Kioko slowly seemed to draw away from them. Although Kioko didn't say anything, Jakutso knew very well that Kioko just wished to have friends that liked her for who she was, not because of the last name she carried. This was also the reason, why Kioko kept mostly to herself at school.

There were many at school that considered Kioko a snob, even though she wasn't. She just hated fake people and unfortunately they were surrounded by many at their school. If it was up to them, they would have preferable attended a public school. Kioko wasn't someone that care about money; she treated everybody the same way.

"Arashi asked me out, but I turned him down." Kioko said all of the sudden making Jak gape at her.

Arashi Ishida was the hottest guy and richest guy in school. He was handsome, with rich blond hair and baby blue eyes, with a body of a Greek God seeing that he loved and excelled in sports; any girl or guy would do just about everything to get a date with him. So it was clear that Jak didn't quite understand why Kioko had turned him down.

"Why exactly did you turn him down?" Jak asked curiously.

Kioko smiled sadly as her golden eyes darkened.

"I don't know." Kioko confessed, smiling sadly.

"What do you mean, you don't know? I mean he's hot, smart, he has a great body, he's nice, charming, rich and did I mention that he's hot? " Jak asked, rolling his eyes dramatically.

"I know, but there's still something missing. I don't want to date someone just for the sake of dating." Kioko said calmly.

"Ummm…earth to Koko, you haven't even had your first kiss yet and you're turning eighteen soon. Not to mention that you've never dated before. Damn…you barely go out. I don't want to say it, but I think that's kind of well…pathetic."

"Geeze, sorry for not sharing spit with every guy that crosses my path!" Kioko said snapping.

"Look, I don't mean that you have to stick your tongue down the throat of just any guy that crosses your path. What I mean is that you should give at least one guy a chance. And just for the record when you referred to kissing by sharing spit, it sounded absolutely disgusting." He said scrunching his nose. An unlady like snort left Kioko's lips as she rolled her eyes, causing Jak to glare at her.

"Come on, we should go out more often." Jak said trying to come up with an idea.

"We do go out." Kioko pointed out.

"I mean go out clubbing. It's the easiest way to meet guys." Jak said irritated, getting annoyed at Kioko's attitude.

"Ah, you would surely know about that. Is that where you picked up that Hans guy?" she asked winking.

Jak blushed before giving her the one finger salute, which she brushed aside and plainly ignored him. Jak still didn't understand why Kioko didn't find his idea appealing. Come on, he was sure that there were many guys out there that would want to date her. She was beautiful, kind, smart, a spitfire at times and she was extremely funny. So it was still a mystery to him, why she was still single.

"Well, let's make a deal. You can go ask my brother's permission for me to go clubbing. I'm sure Sesshoumaru would be ecstatic." Kioko said grinning.

Jakutso instantly gulped at that idea. Yep, sure he would go ask Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. He would probably end dead. It was no secret that both brothers were extremely protective of their little sister.

"I give up." Jak muttered lowering his head.

"I know you would." Kioko answered grinning mischievously.

"Look Jak, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but well I don't really need a guy in my life right now. I mean they just complicate things. I personally I don't have enough time or patience to invest in a relationship at the moment. So for the time being, the only guy that I need in my life is you." She said smiling brightly at him.

"Oh, I feel so loved." Jak said dramatizing as he put a hand on his heart.

After a moment, both of them burst in laughter. They were interrupted though as a gruff voice was heard.

"Kioko, dinner is ready, get your ass down here!" Inuyasha's voice cut through the peaceful silence, startling both teens.

Jakutso sighed as he stood up, offering her his hand. She gracefully took his hand and stood up.

"I guess we better go in." he said smiling.

"Yeah, otherwise I'm sure that knowing Inuyasha he will storm up here and drag both of us in there." Kioko said giggling.

"We're coming puppy!" she yelled tauntingly.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Inuyasha's voice could be heard.

"Sorry, puppy-sama!" Kioko said in an innocent.

Kioko winked at Jakutso, making him chuckle. As expected a string of curses followed, making both of them double over in laughter. They could distinctly hear Sesshoumaru, berating Inuyasha for using such language.

It was so fun riling Inuyasha up and Kioko seemed to be extra good at it. After finally regaining some kind of control of herself, she slowly slid through the open window. He stood back, before following her. All the while thinking and wondering if her brothers knew this part of her. In their eyes Kioko was always happy go lucky girl and he dared to even say that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha considered her immature, but what they didn't know that behind that mask lay a very complicated and difficult young woman that at times, did need some guidance. However just like every Nakamura, she was stubborn as hell and hated to ask for help. Even if she had problems, she would prefer to just handle it on her own and keep it from her family. She was strong, that much he could say, but even the strongest of people needed support.

Sighing, he shook his head. He hated to admit it, but one of these days that happy and always smiling mask that she wore, would break and it was a mystery to him what would happen then?

* * *

"Any progress?" an unknown voice asked.

"Her powers are increasing and with the right persuasion, she will snap." Takeo answered calmly, as he cradled the phone against his ear.

"Good." The unknown voice answered through the phone.

"With all due respect sir, what do you intend to accomplish, if she snaps you will be unable to control." Takeo said running a hand through his dark short locks.

"In order for her real power to come forward, she needs to snap. Her powers are kept at bay by her, but once she snapped she won't be able to lock them away any longer. And that's when I will come in." The unknown voice said, chuckling in the end.

"I do hope you know what you're doing sir. I hate to admit it, but for a minute I was actually scared of her. She looked almost feral as she protected her brother."

"It's only natural. However this also gives me an idea. If by next week, her power isn't unleashed, you have my permission to kill her brother. Make sure to do it, in front of her eyes. I'm sure that will make her snap."

"I'm sure that will. I can't say I won't enjoy killing that annoying brat, just like I killed their mother." Takeo said grinning.

"Very well, you have your orders. Inform me immediately if anything changes." With that the unknown person hung up.

Takeo turned to the closed door, an evil smirk on his face. Kagome certainly had no idea, what was in store for her. If she thought these few years were hell, she would be surprised what really awaited her.

**TBC………………………………………………………………………………………... **

Thanks to all of my reviewers. You guys rock!

YoukaiTenshi, kari konoko, WhiteRose-Kurama, yumiyume, Tia, Black Hands, Meerpo, sexylucifer, kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH, AngelWingsbaka, Shanghai Honey, 1kenshinlover, InnocentDarkSassycat, Fauxia, Sapphire Birthstone, knighted lioness, dog-demon-emiko.

As you all can see the story is rated M now. And I have good reasons for this, namely cursing, sexuality, abuse and some other things that I will reveal later on in the story. This story will be a little darker than expected. However with darker I mean that there will be angst, drama. I promise you will see later on. Oh before I forget it might seem a bit confusing at first, but as the story progresses things will become clearer.

**Dog-demon-emiko:** Thanks for the review, I just decided that Sesshoumaru shouldn't be perfect at everything. So making him a bad driver seemed really hilarious. It's funny actually that you compare Kioko to a younger version of Kaguya, seeing that Kaguya will play a very important part in this fic and no I'm not giving it away. Kaguya and Kioko might look a bit like one another, but Kioko is more innocent looking and of course younger. GAH! It's so hard to explain. Lol Anyways thanks for the review once again.

**sexylucifer:** Well, as you can see I changed the rating to M. At first I wasn't sure how far I would go with certain issues in this story, that's why I rated it T. Yet after thinking hard and long I decided that M does is better for this story.

Anyways Sesshoumaru and Kagome meet in the next chapter and let's just say that well it isn't pretty. Anyways until next time. BYE!

**Anime-Goddess-Sakura**


	3. Frostbite

**Perfect Distraction **

Inuyasha

Rated T

Romance/Humor/Angst/Action Adventure

Pairings: Sess/Kag

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did Kagome would be paired up with Sesshoumaru! LOL!

Summary: InuTaisho Nakamura owns one of the largest and most luxurious hotel chains around the world. His eldest son Sesshoumaru Nakamura is following in his father's footsteps to becoming a great businessman. He's smart, cunning, arrogant, ruthless and cold to everybody. His work is his life. Women to him are the lowest creatures to walk the earth and he swore never to trust a female again. Although InuTaisho is proud of his son, he worries and thinks that he's working way too much and decides he needs a distraction. And the distraction comes in the form of girl named Kagome that has secrets that she is unwilling to share with anyone. Will she be able  
to break through the barrier that Sesshoumaru has around him or will she be just another stone in his way?

A big Special Thanks to my beta **Kari Konoko**, for checking out this chapter.

**A big thanks to all of the reviewers!**

_forbidden-kita, White Tiger Princess, Sapphire Birthstone, Lady Orchid, Angel Flame-Mary, darkdemoness41791, dog-demon-emiko, 1kenshinlover, Copper Kitty, kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH, shinta arctic assassin, LynGreenTea, Mz. M.J., LadyAkina_

* * *

**Chapter 3 Frostbite.  
**  
Dark auburn eyes looked out of the window of the plane. Kikyo sighed. She couldn't believe that she was once again here. It had been almost a year since she left. She unconsciously rubbed her left ring finger where an engagement ring used to be. Her eyes saddened even more. She had once believed in happy endings. She had dreamed of being wed to the perfect man. A man that would love her forever, they would have a family and grow old together.

She did get marry. And she had been in love and for a while it seemed that she would get her happily ever after. Yet she should have known that this was all a childish dream. Things quickly changed, especially after she became pregnant.

They began arguing like cats and dogs. In his eyes she was never good enough. She lacked as wife and as woman. He was most of the time drunk or high on drugs. She couldn't even recall how many times he had cheated on her, or how many times he had hit her. Yet she forgave him for the sake of her child and for the fact that she still loved him.

She had even tried to help him with his addictions. Of course he refused her help. He wasn't only hurting himself; he was hurting her as well. She just couldn't stand and watch as he slowly killed himself. She loved him too much for that. She just couldn't bear it any longer. Taking her child, she left. Her lawyer had made the divorce quick for her. At first he didn't want to accept her leaving him, but she had evidence of his cheatings and his beatings, therefore it was easy for her to get the divorce. She sighed as she rested her forehead on the glass. She wished to start new, that's why she decided to move back to her homeland. She had friends, family here and that's what she needed here. A tug at her shirt made her look down at the six year old looking at her.

"Are we there yet, mama?" the child asked, innocently, his forest green eyes looking at her.

She couldn't help the ache that settled in her heart. She had his father's eyes. Even though he looked mostly like her, with straight raven hair that reached her shoulder and pale skin, her eyes definitely belonged to her father. She closed her eyes as the ache in her heart increased. Could she ever really forget him? Another tug on her shirt, made her look down at her daughter.

"Are we gonna see, auntie Sango?" the child asked with big large eyes, making her mother smile.

"Of course we will, silly. Your auntie Sango will be glad to see you." She whispered, enjoying the happy expression that spread on the little girl's face.

That seemed to be enough for the little girl as she busied herself with something else. Kikyo looked lovingly at her child one last time, before returning her gaze to the window. Little Yume was everything to her. There had been a lot of times, when she just wanted to give up, but her child had been what kept her going. She smiled, as long as her child was happy, she would be happy. She didn't know what this city held for her and her child, but she had a feeling that for once after all these years, luck was shining on them.

* * *

Familiar laughter greeted Bankutso as he opened the door to the apartment. He instantly felt the weight lift off his shoulders. Closing the door behind him, he made his way towards the kitchen. He smiled at the sight before him.

Jakutso was covered in flour from head to toe. His normally dark chocolate brown hair was completely white. In fact his clothes were also white; he looked like a ghost to be precise.

His gaze shifted to the other occupant of the room. Kioko was in a somewhat better shape. Her face had a few smutches of flour. She had a grin on her face, while she pointed a spatula at a glaring Jakutso.

"Stay away, I warn you!" She said trying to be serious, but failing miserably as she grinned.

"You tell me to stay away, when you were the one to drop the bag of flour on my head!" Jak screeched, making both Ban and Kioko wince.

The guy sure had a pair of lungs that was for sure. He would be perfect for those horror movies where the actor had to scream his head off, Bankutso thought randomly.

"Hey, it's not my fault you decided to squat down and pet Zeus in the middle of the kitchen." She defended herself as she put her hands on her hips.

Zeus, who was a large male Great Pyrenees, stood faithfully next to his mistress, looking bored at Jak who was screaming his head off. His silvery blue eyes watched Jak with complete boredom.

"You could have looked where you were going!" Jak yelled back; he felt his right eye twitch as he watched Kioko smirk.

"Look at the bright side at least, you and Zeus match now." The youngest Nakamura said smirking.

That was the last straw as Jak launched at her. Zeus calmly stood up and walked away as Jak tackled Kioko. The girl let out a shriek as both of them tumbled to the floor, getting themselves covered in even more flour. The floor was completely covered in the stuff.

The two of them wrestled on the floor. Both were trying to pin the other one down. Bankutso shook his head, holding in his chuckle. Zeus who had noticed him, walked towards him and let him pet him. Deciding that enough is enough, Ban cleared his throat, causing the two 'troublemakers' to freeze.

"You know Kaede will kill both of you when she sees her beautiful kitched all messed up like this."

He found two pairs of eyes on him. Both were looking shocked at being caught at such a compromising position. Well, it certainly didn't look that good with Kioko straddling Jak. That wasn't all though, one of Jak's hands was on Kioko's ass to be exact. Ban raised an eyebrow at this. They were lucky that it was him who found them in such a position. He was sure that if it were Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha, Jakutso would be probably dead by now.

"Ban…Bankutso." Kioko stuttered.

Jakutso used this opportunity to push Kioko off him. Kioko let out a painful sound as she landed painfully on her rear. Jakutso quickly jumped to her feet and dusted himself off, even though it didn't really help. Kioko stood up still rubbing her sore rear, while glaring heatedly at Jak. She then turned her face towards Ban and glared heatedly at him. Ban couldn't help, but chuckle, she looked really funny. Her hair was now in disarray, while half of her face was covered in flour, making her eyes stand out.

"So you decided to have a food fight." Ban said walking towards them.

Kioko narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin defiantly in the air.

"For your information, we were trying to make you guys breakfast. But apparently you already had breakfast, seeing that by the looks of it, you just arrived home now." She said huffing and looking away.

"Nothing escapes you does it." Ban shot back; he smirked as Kioko huffed.

"However I'm glad that I did arrive the moment that I did, seeing in what position I found the two of you. Is Jakutso by any way on the menu? Maybe Jak pancakes?"

"Oh Shut up!" Jak yelled, blushing.

"You're such a perverted prick." Kioko snapped back, her temper flaring.

"Tsk, tsk, language little girl, you don't want mommy to be angry with you, do you?" Ban taunted.

"You insufferable oaf!" Kioko growled, fisting her hands at her side. Inuyasha chose that moment to walk in.

"Holy shit, what happened here? Did you get attack by the bag of flour?" His only response was an apple connecting with his forehead, compliments of Kioko.

"What the fuck was that for!" Inuyasha yelled rubbing his forehead, but quickly quieted down as he watched Kioko grab another apple from the counter. Bankutso shook his head, but had to quickly duck as an apple came sailing his way.

"Hey, what did I do?" He asked putting his hands up in front of him.

"That was for being you." Kioko said sticking out her tongue at him.

"Okay, calm down people." Jakutso said stepping in, as he noticed the look between Ban and Kioko.

This could definitely get ugly. Inuyasha agreed with Jak as he also stepped in and tried to calm his sister, all the while shooting daggers at Ban.

"Did you guys manage to make any breakfast at all?" Inuyasha asked looking at the war-like kitchen.

Jak pointed to the plate behind them on the counter. Ban almost chocked at he watched the so-called pancakes. They were badly burned and he could have sworn he saw them move.

"Kaede went grocery shopping, so she wanted to make breakfast for you guys." Jak said pointing to Kioko, who was looking embarrassedly at the floor.

Inuyasha and Bankutso couldn't help, but smile. His sister wasn't the best of cooks, but in this case it was the thought that matter. Inuyasha walked towards his little sister and ruffled her head affectionately, making her growl as she swatted his hand away.

"Feh, Ban what do you say we teach these brats how to make some edible pancakes?" Inuyasha said looking at the dark haired man, who nodded his head.

"I guess, but we should clean this kitchen first. Kaede will have our head if she comes home and find her kitchen in this state." Ban said grimacing as he imagined their old cook running behind them with a kitchen knife. Kaede hated when her kitchen was filthy or in disarray. The woman might be old, but she still had more then enough strength in her to scold them.

"Feh, the old hag will probably have a heart attack."

Looking at the kitchen though made Inuyasha almost fall down. Everything had flour and pancake mix on it, the floors, the counters, the kitchen cabinet. His eyes widened like saucers, even the ceiling. Seriously note to self, keep little sister and friend out of the kitchen or better yet keep sister way from flour. He sighed as he slumped forward.

"We better get started if we want to finish before Kaede gets home." He muttered.

Ban let his eyes wander to Kioko, who stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled as he shook his head. It was strange how she could make him smile that easily. He was grateful to her for brightening his day and making him forget about his troubles, even if she didn't know it. He smiled as he watched her tackle Inuyasha. Such a strange girl with such a strange effect on him, he thought as he returned to work. He never noticed as she looked back at him with soft eyes.

* * *

"Kagome." The raven haired beauty looked up as her art teacher walked towards her.

Jinengi Himura was one of the best and most renowned artists in the whole world. His paintings would sell for thousands of dollars. Yet his paintings were worth it. Every one of his paintings was special. It painting managed to convey one of more than one specific emotion.

To have this man as a teacher felt like an honor to Kagome. Of course she wondered why a wealthy and well-known artist like him would decide to become a teacher. She had even asked her art teacher and he had only smiled at her, before answering her.

He told her that he found teaching exhilarating and there was no greater gift than to be able to pass his teachings to other and not to mention it was exciting to discover new talents, one of them being her. He was the first to tell her that she talent and that she was worth something in a long time, not since her mother died. She recalled breaking down after that, crying like a little child as he comforted her.

She confessed to him how much she missed her mother and that her life at home was a living hell, of course she didn't tell him about the beatings or of her powers, but it still felt good to get some of it off her chest. He had listened quietly to her and even offered her some consoling words. She had felt embarrassed afterwards, but he only told her that she was human and that it was after that conversation that they became friends.

"This is quite an extraordinary painting." Jinengi said turning to look at Kagome with a gentle smile on his lips.

Jinengi is in his late thirties, still fairly young. He isn't the handsomest of men, but he isn't unattractive either. He's average looking for the most part. He is tall about seven feet, with a broad and large frame. The first time Kagome saw him, she thought he was some kind of wrestler or something.

He has long straight raven-black hair that reaches his shoulders when down, but which he usually holds in a ponytail on top of his head. His skin is darkly tanned. His features are simple, nothing too spectacular, but friendly nonetheless, but what are far from simple are his eyes, which are a brilliant shade of baby blue. His eyes are big and easy-to-read; they show everything that he is thinking.

Kagome could still recall how many girls in her class swooned when Jinengi turned to look at them with those beautiful eyes. He wore thin black framed glasses that made him look even more sophisticating. All in Jinengi is quite a handsome man in his own way, but he gets extra points for his personality. He might look intimidating with his large frame, but in reality he's a gentle giant with a heart of gold, who's very shy, soft-spoken and who is willing to help his students all the time, making him one of the most favorite teachers on the campus.

"It's not that great." Kagome said sheepishly not accustomed to getting compliments, making his teacher chuckle.

"Kagome, you're too modest sometimes." He said giving her a heart warming smile that made her blush.

The bell rang signaling the end of the class. Most students quickly packed their things and exited the room, but not before wishing their teacher a good day. Kagome slowly picked up her things as Jinengi stood next to her, watching as the last of the students left.

"Kagome." The raven-haired young woman looked up as her teacher called out her name.

"You remember my good friend I told you about, the one that usually buys most of my paintings?"

Kagome nodded her head, remembering Jinengi mentioning some wealthy friend of his that had bought most of his paintings. The name escaped her at the moment though.

"Well, I've told him about you and he would like to see your paintings, even buy one of more of them if he likes them."

Kagome gaped at him, not knowing what to say. This was really huge. However she didn't know if she should accept it. It wasn't like her paintings were able to compete with Jinengi's. If this person loved her teacher's work, hers would probably be too plain or too inferior to his taste. And there was the part that she thought that she was imposing. Jinengi did a lot for her.

He sometimes even lent her some money to pay her tuition, seeing that what she earned with her job wasn't that much. And most of her money she was saving it to get a place of their own. He had even offered her and Souta a place to stay, which she of course denied. She felt that by doing this for her, it was just too much. She could never pay him back.

"I can't accept such an offer. I don't want to sound ungrateful, but you've already done so much for me. And besides my art is not that great and I'm sure that your friend will think so to." Kagome said truthfully as she looked at her feet.

"Kagome, I want to do this for you. Tell me don't you want to finally to be able to afford a place of your own? Don't do this for you, do this for your little brother. Don't you want him to live somewhere he's happy?" Jinengi asked pushing his glasses on his nose as he looked at Kagome. Kagome bit her lip. He was right. She did want to get Souta out of there.

"I promise you that with just selling one painting, it will be more than enough for your own place. And besides you shouldn't doubt yourself young lady. You have talent and you should believe in yourself. My friend has good taste and I can assure you that he will love your paintings." Jinengi said smiling encouragingly at Kagome, who couldn't help, but smile back.

"Very well." She said softly as she blushed once again.

"Great, here's the address. Meet me there tomorrow afternoon after classes. Dress casually, but still a bit formal, not much. Don't worry about your paintings; I will personally select the best of the bunch, something that will be hard to do, seeing that all of them are unique. I will bring them there for you. Just make sure to be there at time and presentable." Jinengi said smiling; Kagome couldn't help but smile, he looked really excited and it got her excited as well.

"I think I will go call him now, to inform him. So remember don't be late."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Kagome said picking up her yellow backpack.

"Yes. Have a nice day, Kagome." Jinengi answered as Kagome waved at him, before exiting the door.

"I guess things are looking up." Kagome said smiling as she made her way out of the campus.

Maybe this would be the opportunity she had been looking for. She just couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

"Eep!" Kagome yelled as she ran along the sidewalk, she was late.

How could she be late, the one time that being late wasn't an option? She apologized to a man as she almost ran him over. She quickly maneuvered her way through the sea of people. Her long hair billowed behind her as she ran. She smiled as she noticed that the light to cross the street was green.

Without looking she crossed the street, not noticing the car that was heading her way. The loud honking of a car caught her attention. Looking at her left she froze like deer caught in the headlights. Fortunately for her the silver Porsche came to a screeching halt in front of her.

She stood frozen, unable to move or utter a word. She could feel her heart still hammering in her chest. She had almost been made road-kill she kept repeating in her mind. She let out the breath that she didn't know that she was holding as she tried to compose herself. She was mentally thanking every deity up there and she made a mental note to pray a lot more. However a silky and cold voice interrupted her musings.

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot all day or are you planning to move?"

Kagome looked up only to be met with golden eyes that could have frozen hell themselves. She almost took a step back, but braced herself as his words registered in her still somewhat confused and numb mind.

"Well, sorry buddy, but for your information the light was red. Just for your information that means you have to stop!" she snapped her temper flaring.

"Watch your tongue wench." the unknown man shot back, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Oh bite me, frostbite. You should be the one apologizing you ass!" she yelled, placing her hands on her waist and glaring at the unknown man.

She watched almost satisfied as his eyes narrowed even more after he heard his new nickname. It was then that she let her eyes wander over him. He was leaning out of the window of his car as he glared at her. His long silver hair swayed gently with the wind. He was stunning to say the least, with his sharp features. The black suit that he wore only added to his beauty as it accentuated his pale skin, hair and golden eyes.

She mentally hit herself. It was just like her that the hottest guy that she had ever met turned out to be a real asshole.

Sesshoumaru had almost frozen in place when she had raised her face to look at him. She had the most unusual and bright sapphire blue eyes that he had ever seen. However he quickly brushed his thoughts aside as he watched her. He wanted nothing more than to wring her little neck. He was already late as it was and thanks to her, he would be even later now. The dumb wench didn't even know how to cross a street. She had been a lucky, if he had reacted any slower and she would be probably lying under his car at the moment, although the thought didn't really bother him at the moment, seeing how disrespectful she was.

"Wench!" Sesshoumaru growled having about enough.

However the woman just ignored him as she looked at her watch. She let out a startled yell as her blue eyes widened in shock. She muttered some things that he didn't quite catch as she turned to run away. However she stopped in her tracks and turned to look back at him.

"If I said it was nice meeting you frostbite, I would be lying. So next time do everyone a favor and drive like someone sane. Even though I think that would be too much to ask from you. And you might want to pull that stick out of your ass." She gave him the one finger salute, before hurrying and crossing the street.

He just stood there staring at her retreating form not sure of what really happened. The cars were honking behind him, but he didn't care. His hands tightened around the steering wheel as it finally registered, the woman had not only mocked him she had dared to insult him and the bitch left with the last word, not even giving him a chance to say something back.A growl ripped from his lips as he floored the gas pedal and the car swerved on the street.

Stupid bitch, he thought darkly as he made his way to Luna Corp.

* * *

Kagome let out a relieved sigh. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally made it. She mentally cursed frostbite for having almost ran her over and therefore caused her to be even later. Yet the more she thought about it, the more she had thought she had overreacted, especially with giving him the one finger salute. Yet she had to admit that he did deserve it, she thought giggling. His face had been absolutely priceless. Seriously the guy needed some manners and yet for some reason she would like to see him again, there was something aboyt him. Deciding not to think about him anymore, she too the time to brush the imaginary wrinkles of her clothes, she wanted to look good after all.

She was nervous as she stood in front of the large building. Jinenji did mention that his friend was rich; he didn't mention that his friend was super rich. She looked at the crescent moon logo on the entrance of the building, which read Luna Corp. in big bold silver letters. The whole building was made of dark colored glass and had to be about eighty stories high or even more. Her grip tightened on her little black purse as she finally stepped into the building.

If she though that the outside was grand, the inside almost knocked her off her feet. Being an aspiring artist/ designer, she had a knack for style and she had to admit that whoever decorated the place had taste. She couldn't describe it. The colors blended perfectly with one another and what little furniture was used, was just perfect.

"Kagome!" she whirled around to see Jinengi walking towards her.

She smiled as she noticed some of the women in the building looking almost hungrily at the man. She grinned as he finally stopped in front of her. He wore a white gray long sleeved button-up shirt with a pair of black pants and black shoes. A dark blue tie complemented his look. She giggled, it was the first time, she saw him this dressed up.

"I must admit that you're looking quite handsome Mr. himura and I think those ladies over there think so too." She motioned to a group of women who were staring at Jinengi.

"Stop it, Kagome." Jinengi said blushing, making Kagome giggle.

"We should get going." He said offering Kagome his arm, which she gracefully took as they made their way towards the elevators.

With a ding the elevator door opened and they stepped in. Jinengi almost gulped as he watched the young woman next to him, smirk. Kagome finally decided to break the silent.

"I think if you would dress up more like this at school, you would have the whole female population at campus after you." Kagome said wiggling her eyebrows. She burst out in laughter as she watched Jinengi's face lit up.

"Kagome!" Jinengi exclaimed, making Kagome giggle uncontrollably as the elevator door closed.

* * *

"Why must I be here father?" Sesshoumaru bit out as he glared at his father as they walked to the conference room.

Inutaisho looked curiously at his son. Sesshoumaru seemed in an even darker mood than usual. The proof of that was Inuyasha who was now sporting a rather large bump on his head courtesy of Sesshoumaru.

"Jinengi is coming over and he's brought some paintings with him. He's also bringing his best students. You know very well my boy that the hotels could use some more paintings and I'm sure your mother would appreciate a present as well." Inutaisho said excited.

"I still don't see why I should be here? I have better things to do, than to stare at some ridiculous paintings." Sesshoumaru answered icily.

"Come on my boy, you're my right hand. And I know that you have great taste when it comes to such things. Can't you do your old man a favor?" Inutaisho asked trying to pout, making Sesshoumaru's right eye twitch.

"Very well. However why are they here?" Sesshoumaru said motioning to Inuyasha and Kioko who were trailing behind them.

"Kioko wants to say hi to Jinengi, he's her godfather after all. And it's been a while since she saw him. And Inuyasha is probably just looking for a way out a work." Inutaisho said calmly.

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested, but shot up as Sesshoumaru sent him a glare.

Inuyasha let out a relieved sigh as Sesshoumaru turned to look in front of him. It wasn't wise to provoke Sesshoumaru even more when he was in his 'moods'. For Inuyasha it only meant bodily harm. He rubbed the bump on his head.

"Cheer up my boy, maybe you can find something that you like." Inutaisho said wiggling his eyebrows, making his son wonder if his father had eaten a whole box of donuts again.

It was a fact that Inutaisho and sugar didn't mix, it did made him kind of hyper. The last time he ate a whole box of donuts he ended up terrorizing poor Jaken the whole day. Jaken was Sesshoumaru trusty assistant. The old man was never the same again.

Inutaisho watched his son closely. Jinengi did tell him that his best student was a female and from what Jinengi had told him, she was quite a young woman, timid, shy, smart , modest, beautiful, but when provoked she had quite a temper. He just couldn't wait to meet the young woman and he just had a hunch that this young woman would leave quite an impression on his son. Besides he could use the entertainment, especially after Jaken refused to come near him. He sighed.

"We're here." Sesshoumaru announced, making Inutaisho look up.

However his eldest son was quickly pushed aside, by Kioko who threw the doors open and ran inside.

"Tell me again, how much did mother spent on etiquette lessons for that girl?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking blankly at his father.

"I would say way too much." Inutaisho answered grinning.

He could still remember the etiquette lessons that Kioko was made to attend when she was younger. Her teacher had been an old proper English lady that was renowned and recommended all over the city. Most of the daughters of the wealthy families had to take classes from her. So it was no wonder when Kioko's mother decided that the girl should attend such classes as well.

Putting it simply it disaster. At one time she put some fake flies in her teacher's soup. Another time she had purposely dropped the book that she was supposed to balance on her head on her teacher's feet. The teacher wasn't able to walk for a week. The last straw had been when she shaved her teacher's cat bald. To say that the old lady didn't want to see her after that, would have been an understatement. The woman had practically thrown Kioko outside when Inutaisho had come to pick her up. Inutaisho couldn't help, but chuckle as he recalled the way the old woman had slammed the door in his face. It was almost as if she was terrified of Kioko. He was brought of his musings by Kioko's high pitched scream.

"Uncle Jinengi!" Kioko yelled, launching herself at the tall man who hugged her while smiling.

However what caught all three of the male Nakamura's attention was the female standing next to Jinengi. She was beautiful. Long raven-black hair cascaded in silky waves along her back. The large glass window behind her, allowed the sunrays to shine on her, accentuating the dark blue streaks in her hair. She was simply dressed, not overly done or anything, but still quite nice.

The white sleeveless Chinese style stop, hugged her upper-body, showing off her generous curves. The white top was accentuated by lilac seams; lilac intricate flower patterns along her left shoulder gave the top an extra flare. She complimented her look with a simple pair of black pants that hugged her waist and then flared out. A pair of small blue earrings adorned her ears, a pair of white flats and a small white purse finished the outfit. She looked breathtaking. She was petite to say the least, a little taller than Kioko, probably 5.3 at least. Her body was very well proportioned with curves in all the right places.

One look at her face and you were captivated. She had a heart shaped face with high cheekbones, natural rosy cheeks, a small straight nose, a pair of full kissable lips and large sapphire blue eyes that were framed by long dark lashes that seemed to shine with inner-life. And she seemed to emanate an innocence that not many possessed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as she raised sapphire blue eyes to look at him, recognition flashing in those blue pools. He watched almost mesmerized as her lips twitched in a smirk.

"Hello, frostbite." She muttered, as her eyes shone mischievously at him.

**TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**


	4. A painting is worth a thousand words

**Title: **Perfect Distraction  
**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

**Series: **Inuyasha

**Rated: **T  
**  
Genre: **Romance/Humor/Angst/Action Adventure

Pairings: Sess/Kag

* * *

A big Special Thanks to my beta** Kari Konoko **for checking out this chapter, who always does a wonderful job. 

A big thanks to all of the reviewers!

A big Special Thanks to my betafor checking out this chapter, who always does a wonderful job. 

LadyAkina, AngelWingsbaka, Aki-Shinko, ME, emilia, YoukaiTenshi, The Squabbit, Sapphire Birthstone, Aangsair, babygirl20008, Meletina, amber001, Maibu Wolf, fluffy li, MoonlightRose09, Entity of Sorrow, InnocentDarkSassycat, darkwolfslayer, Mz. M.J., Lady Orchid, White Tiger Princess, Lass, Go Drink Pinesol, AiTso, WhiteRose-Kurama, Kagome2691, littleschoolgirl, LaDy RInG 411 and Bf'S, Eternityoftears& Fiona McKinnon

* * *

**Chapter 4:** A painting is worth a thousand words.

_My memories float away like little bubbles in the wind_

_I reach for them, I reach for better times_

_Yet as soon as I touched them they pop_

_And with them my hope of a better tomorrow_

* * *

"Hello Frostbite."

Sesshoumaru was left speechless as he observed her. His golden eyes followed the delicate tilt of her lips as she smirked mischievously at him. He hadn't really looked at her the first time he saw her. Now that he took the time to look at her, he came to the conclusion that she was rather pretty. He wouldn't lower himself to call her beautiful, even when a part of him was yelling at him that she was indeed beautiful.

Her blue eyes taunted him with promise of something that he wasn't sure about. Her skin looked soft to touch, while her dark hair only brought out those distinctive blue eyes of hers. Her features were fine and soft…alluring.

Fortunately he was further distracted from his thoughts by Kioko.

"Frostbite?" Kioko asked blinking as she turned to regard her older brother curiously.

Sesshoumaru quickly composed himself. He looked bored at Kioko, who raised an eyebrow at him. She knew very well that something was up, but apparently Sesshoumaru wasn't about to say anything about it.

She turned to gaze at the young woman, clearly giving her a how you know my brother look, but to Sesshoumaru's utter surprised, she smiled brightly at his little sister and muttered 'it's a secret.' Kioko crossed her arms over her chest and pouted, making the woman chuckle. Her laughter was soft and bell-like in quality, the sound soothing to his ears, unlike the way other women laughed.

She finally composed herself and turned to gaze at him. Her blue eyes found his golden ones and she winked at him, before she smiled mischievously again. Sesshoumaru watched as Jinengi stepped towards Kagome and he felt for some reason a pang of jealousy as he took hold of her hand and gently pulled her towards them. He watched as she smiled vibrantly at him and it made him wonder if they were lovers.

"This is Kagome Higurashi, the student I was talking about." Jinengi said motioning to Kagome.

"It's nice meeting you." Kagome said bowing her head, her dark hair falling along her shoulder as she did this.

She straightened up and smiled warmly at them. Inutaisho stepped forward, softy taking Kagome's hand in his. A shiver went through her body as his skin touched hers. She furrowed her brows, not sure what the feeling was, but it was strange to say the least. Every thought left her left her though as his lips touched her knuckles.

"I'm Inutaisho Nakamura and it's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said softly, his deep voice flowing over her and his eyes never leaving hers.

Kagome felt her face heat up and she quickly lowered her eyes. The man could be her father, but that didn't stop her from finding him handsome. She mentally slapped herself. She gathered her courage and raised her face to gaze at him. She peeked from under her dark long lashes at him.

Inutaisho had long silver hair that was tied at the base of his neck. His hair looked almost white in her opinion, it was a strange color, but it was beautiful, it reminded her of the soft strings of a spider's web. His hair looked that soft.

He was tall and had a broadly build frame. He was literally towering over her, making her feel rather small compared to him, but she wasn't afraid. Just like with Jinengi, he gave off a very protective feeling. He wore a dark grey suit with a black button-up shirt and a dark blue tie. The suit fitted him perfectly, showing off his frame and accentuating all of his assets.

Her eyes strayed to his face. He had a roguishly handsome face, with very chiseled and manly features. Yet what caught her attention were his eyes. They were pools of molten gold that took her breath away. The color was very unique, but in her opinion suited him for some reason.

All in all he was very handsome or better said he was a drop dead gorgeous man, who she was openly staring at, she realized only too late. Her cheeks heat up and turned a bright cherry color. By now he had already straightened up and was gazing with an amused smiled on his lips at her. She could see the enjoyment shining in his beautiful eyes and it made her blush even more. She quickly lowered her eyes, desperately wishing that the earth would open up and swallow her whole at the moment.

What would Mr. Nakamura think of her? She wasn't one to act like those love-sick high school girl. It was then that she recalled something. The name Nakamura did ring a bell. Blue eyes widened as she recalled the magazine, the pictures that her friends had showed her. These were the Nakamuras, the richest and most influential family in the land. And here she was making a complete idiot of herself in front of them.

Yep, add that to most embarrassing moments of Kagome Higurashi. And to top it off she was almost ran over by the eldest Nakamura. Raising sapphire blue eyes she was met with burning golden eyes staring or better said glaring at her. She blinked a few times and quickly lowered her eyes back. Yes, she was sure that that was the eldest Nakamaru.

She couldn't recall his name. Sess-what? Sess-who? She was brought out of her musings by another male voice.

"Dad, you can let go of her hand now."

She raised her face and was met with cornflower blue eyes staring at her. It was the second son. She couldn't recall his name either. Inutaisho chuckled as he finally released her hand.

"Oh don't tell me that you're jealous, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho taunted, causing his son to growl at him.

Kagome stood there quietly admiring the youngest son. He was definitely eye-candy like her friends would say. He wore a simple red dress shirt that had the two upper-buttons open, revealing a lightly tanned chest and a pair of black trousers. His black hair was tied in a low ponytail on the lower-part of his neck.

"No, I'm not jealous, especially not about her." Inuyasha said gruffly crossing his arms over his chest and looking away.

Kagome felt her right eye twitch. What did he mean with that? Was he calling her ugly? Okay, so she wasn't beautiful, but it wasn't nice to call someone ugly to their face. The jerk, her mind screamed at her.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily stepping forward and poking Inuyasha in the chest with her index finger.

Inuyasha was clearly caught off guard as he took a step back, but Kagome didn't relent as she took a step forward.

"Listen to me buddy, I might not beautiful, but you don't need to be so blunt about and besides it isn't like you look like Adonis anyway." She said blue eyes narrowed.

Both Inutaisho and Jinengi were taken back by her statement. She didn't think herself beautiful, was the girl really that modest?

"What? Are you crazy wench?" Inuyasha growled as he managed to get some control of himself.

"Wench! What is it with you men calling me a wench, your brother over there also called me a wench. My name is Kagome, repeat it with me KA-GO-ME." She emphasized each syllable of her name with a stomp of her feet.

He narrowed his cornflower blue eyes at her, hoping to intimidate her, but she wasn't the least afraid as she glared heatedly at him, her blue eyes lightening to electric blue as her temper flared. Inuyasha unconsciously took a step as he saw this. The changed of color surprised him, but he quickly pushed the thought aside and stepped towards the girl once again and resumed glaring at her. He would be damned if he lost to a woman.

Jinengi stood there looking hopelessly at the young woman as Inuyasha and her began arguing and calling one another names. He sighed as he shook his head. He dared to glance at Inutaisho who was looking amusedly at the display. It was clear that he was enjoying the show quite a lot, if the smirk on his face was any indication.

"Ummm…wasn't she a few minutes ago all smiles and sunshine?" Kioko asked laughing weakly as she watched Kagome growl, yes growl, the young woman growled at her brother.

"Hmmm…degrading…such childish display is just degrading." Sesshoumaru answered calmly as his eyes took in her angry face.

Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes lightened in her anger, while her hair fell carelessly in her eyes. Her whole small frame radiated anger and the need to confront whoever had caused that anger. He was reminded suddenly of the small kitten that wasn't afraid to fight back if she found herself cornered or in danger. He mentally shook his head wondering what he was thinking.

"Okay, settle down children." Inutaisho said amusedly; it was humorous to watch them quarrel, but he was sure that if this continued one of them would end up injured and by the looks of it, it would most likely be Inuyasha.

He cringed as two sets of angry eyes turned to glare at him. Kagome and Inuyasha gave each other one last glare, before backing away from one another.

Inutaisho had been surprised by the show of temper of the girl. At first glance she had seemed too calm and demure, but apparently she had quite a temper as well. Inuyasha had been clearly caught off guard by her outburst and it entertained him a lot to see his son at loss for words. It intrigued him though what she meant with Sesshoumaru calling her a wench as well. He tugged that part of information away to use it later or better said to use as blackmail later.

"These are my children, Kioko, Inuyasha and I believe you've already met Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho said motioning to his children, hoping to calm the young woman in the process as well.

Kioko offered Kagome a soft smile, while Inuyasha feh'ed and looked away, making Kagome glare at him. Sesshoumaru coldly inclined his head, not wanting to make a scene. She must have it found it quite amusing, seeing how she smiled brightly at him. The sight was breathtaking, but he quickly rebuked himself for such thoughts.

"So Jinengi, didn't you tell me that you had some paintings to show me?" Inutaisho asked eagerly; Jinengi chuckled as he saw the excitement in the older man's eyes.

While Jinengi explained to them about the paintings, Kagome took the time to really look at Sesshoumaru. She had to admit that the picture in the magazine didn't do him justice. So, she wasn't about to keel over and chase him like a lost puppy like other girls, but she had to admit that he was good-looking.

She frowned as she watched his long silver hair that was loose; the guy had prettier hair than her. Each strand of hair seemed to be in place. Her gaze shifted to his face and she realized that he had rather androgynous features, but still…there was something completely male about him.

She mentally gave him points for having good fashion sense, even if it was a bit too perfect for her tastes, but it suited him in her opinion. The black suit fitted him perfectly. The white dress shirt stood beautifully against the dark suit, while the dark green tie he wore was tied neatly. His black pants did have not even one wrinkle on them. His black shoes, looked impeccable, not even a speck of dirt. She wrinkled her nose, yes he was definitely too perfect for her tastes. His whole posture screamed very uptight. She wondered if he ever relaxed and let loose.

A picture of him dressed only in his undies and singing 'I'm so pretty' popped in her mind, making her chuckle. She straightened up when the object of her musings turned to gaze at her.

Her breath caught in her throat…his eyes were gorgeous. She couldn't stop the blush that invaded her cheeks as she found herself pinned at her spot by those intriguing eyes. She knew that she was supposed to look away, but she just couldn't. She wondered how someone could have eyes like that. Gold…pure molten gold…his eyes were pure molten gold. She shivered; it felt almost as if he was looking at her soul with those haunting eyes of his.

"Kagome." She was finally able to break the staring contest when Jinengi called out her name.

"Huh?" she asked confusedly, making Inutaisho chuckle.

He grinned as he watched her face heat up in embarrassment. She was such a sweet and adorable child. He was sure that his sweet wife would love her. His eyes settled on his eldest son who was staring at the petite dark haired beauty.

Interesting, he thought amusedly as he watched his golden eyes trace the curves of her body.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what possessed him to stare at her like that, but as soon as their eyes met it was as if he was pulled into some trance. Her eyes the strangest shade of blue that he had ever seen, drew him in. He mentally rebuked himself for thinking such nonsense, she was juts another worthless and untrustworthy woman.

"Wouldn't you want to explain your painting to Mr. Nakamura?" Jinengi asked raising an eyebrow at her confused look.

Kagome finally managed to grasp what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah…painting…" She managed to blurt out sheepishly.

Motioning with his hand, he walked towards some covered paintings in the back. Jinengi had made sure to cover the paintings with white cloths. Kagome nervously trailed next to him. She wasn't sure which paintings he had chosen.

"First of all, these painting you're going to see isn't mine, but Kagome's. She's shown real talent and I'm sure that she will become a very renowned artist. So Kagome…would you like to do the honors?" The tall man said giving Kagome a push.

She stumbled a bit and turned to glare at him, but he only offered her an encouraging smile. Kagome blushed as everyone turned to look at her. She was sure that her face would be permanently red after this. She had never blushed so much in her life. She hated all the attention that she got at the moment.

Kioko looked at Sesshoumaru who had apparently snorted at this. She brushed the thought aside as she returned her gaze to Kagome, who was now looking like she was going against a whole army or something by how nervous she looked.

Kagome was mentally thinking of a way to get back at Jinengi, but that would have to wait for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she walked to one of her paintings and pulled off the white cloth.

Her eye widened like saucers as she noticed which painting it was. She was once again, thinking about really hurting Jinengi. This was really personal and she really didn't want it on display. Her eyes traveled over the different shapes and colors, while she was debating with herself if to show or not to show them her painting.

Inutaisho's eyes glittered enthusiastically as she looked at the first painting that she had uncovered. There weren't any words, to describe it, but if he had to describe it, he would have described it as innocence and longing.

"Interesting. Can you tell us what this painting means to you?" Inutaisho asked curiously stepping forward as his eyes traced the delicate contours of the painting.

Kagome's blue eyes traced the familiar piece of art that she had made a long time ago. Her blue eyes darkened as she recalled what this piece meant to her. Memories of a better time came to her and she had to bit her lower-lip in order not to cry.

The picture depicted a very beautiful young woman sitting in an intricate silver cage. Her white wings were folded neatly behind her, but were slowly loosing their feathers. She had one hand outstretched and reaching for the bright bubbles that were floating just out of her reach in dark surrounding. Each bubble glowed brightly and each bubble was different in size and brightness. The painting gave off the feeling of sadness of longing and of innocence that left all those in the room speechless.

"What do you call it?" Inutaisho asked hoping to get an answer out of the suddenly somber looking girl.

He was taken back as she whirled around, blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I….I just can't." She whispered turning around and looking at Jinengi imploringly.

"I'm sorry." She said before running pass everyone.

She was just almost out of the door, when her eyes once again met Sesshoumaru's. The Nakamura was surprised what he saw there in those glistening blue jewels. She quickly looked away and ran out of the room.

"Kagome!" Jinengi yelled chasing after her, leaving the others to wonder what had just happened.

Everyone in the room was left speechless, even Inutaisho didn't know what had happened. He turned to gaze at his eldest son, who looked deep in thought.

"What was that all about?" Inuyasha asked confusedly, breaking the silence that settled in the room.

"I don't know." His father said softly.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything as he stepped towards the painting, his golden eyes tracing the delicate features of the woman on the painting. He hated to admit it, but the woman had talent. The painting was beautiful, each detail was exquisitely accentuated. Jinengi was right; she would become a very well known artist if she continued creating pieces like this one.

Yet not even how beautiful the painting was, it held such sadness and…longing. The same sadness and longing that he had seen in her eyes at the split second when their eyes had met. His heart tightened as the painting made him remember the longing in his own heart. He quickly crushed the feeling. As his eyes once again settled on the painting, he wondered what this piece really meant to that Kagome girl. It had obviously affected her a lot. She had gone from the bright, fiery young woman to a melancholic, sad and hurt little girl.

Why did the woman in the painting suddenly remind him of the young woman that had just run out of the door?

Such sadness and longing….and yet beautiful and innocent.

"Father, I want to buy this painting. Tell Jinengi to ask the girl how much she wants for it and let me know." With that he turned around and walked out of the room as well, leaving three very confused individuals behind.

* * *

Kagura Narita sighed as she put down the telephone. Another relationship that ended up badly, she thought wryly. How long had she been going out with that ass again? She couldn't quite recall how she met him…that was a bad thing right. She sighed once again. She never really understood why her relationships never worked out.

She wasn't one to doubt herself. In her mind every women was beautiful in their own way. Unfortunately many women lacked confidence and were very self-conscious of their looks, something that she found utterly ridiculous.

She was as confident as she could be. She knew that she was beautiful, hell she was gorgeous. With her perfect figure and enchanting features, she was considered many men's dream.

A figure that she worked damn hard to keep, she thought sourly as she recalled all the days spend at the gym.

Unfortunately she hasn't found a man yet that could tame her. Her beauty was only surpassed by her temper. She wasn't the easiest of women and she wouldn't take shit from any man. She was her own woman and hell would freeze over before she ever gave into any man.

The idiot that she had been dating...about two minutes ago…just didn't understand that for one she didn't need a knight in shining armor and secondly, she wasn't those demure girlfriends who let him have his way with everything. An unladylike snort left her lips as she thought about why exactly she had been dating him in the first place.

Not able to find a suitable answer, she came to the conclusion that it was only for the best that they broke up. The more she thought about the more she realized that right now she didn't see how any man would tie her down. No, she was happy being single…well single as of…two minutes ago.

Feeling much more relieved she stood up and walked out of her 'office' and into her store. Her office was in the back of the store, so it only took her about three minutes to get to the store. She pushed away the colorful beads that hang from the door as she walked inside the store.

She stopped in her track and felt her right eye twitch; her clothing store resembled a zoo. She frowned as she looked at how many people there were. She knew should be glad; her clothes were literally flying of the wracks. The future looked quite good for the upcoming designer. People did like her designs, but there were too many costumers. And she had so little help.

A loud noise brought her attention and she watched as her dear little brother tripped over some boxes and landed on a heap with clothes covering his face. She could feel her right eye twitch again. She really needed some help…some capable help preferably.

She looked for her other help. She finally found her and noted with sympathy that the young girl was very busy with a young man who seemed quite lost. The poor girl obviously needed some help. Straightening up she made her way towards them.

Rin was in over her head with this man. He wanted to buy something for his wife, but until now everything she showed him, he found not good enough or the price was too high. She sighed; she didn't know what else to do.

"Excuse me, can I help you sir?" A deep sensual voice asked from behind her.

The girl quickly spun around to see her boss standing there. The man must have noticed her too, for he was gaping at the beautiful woman. Kagura almost snorted at the look on her face.

"Ummm…yeah…I'm looking for a gift for my wife." The man managed to squeak out, the woman in front of him was just too commanding.

Her dark brown hair was held in an intricate bun with some strands framing her face. Her skin was a healthy light tanned color. Her lips were painted a sinfully red color, while her eyes were accentuated by a dark eye shadow, bringing out her amethyst colored eyes.

She was wearing a stylish red top that tied behind her neck with the long strings cascading along her back. She combined the top with a pair of black pants and a red pair of high heels. Small blue beaded earrings adorned her ears. The top left her back and arms bare. A thick blue beaded bracelet hung around her left wrist. She could pass for a model.

"Is there anything you have in mind sir?" Kagura asked softly, enjoying the way he watched him blush; she really liked to mess around with the shy guys.

"Umm…I…" She cut him off with a polite smile.

"We do have some daring and sexy assortment of lingerie that I'm sure your and wife and you will enjoy." She said winking at the man, making him blush.

"Oh…well." The man stuttered, making Kagura grin even more.

"Follow me this way, sir." Kagura said coyly as she winked at the guy; she just couldn't resist, she was a very flirtatious woman by nature.

And beside it she was only playing around, no harm could come from it. She motioned for him to follow, which he sheepishly did. Kagura turned around and grinned at Rin, who smiled in return.

The young girl watched as her boss and the man left and wondered if she would ever be so beautiful and audacious. The sixteen year old girl found herself just too plain shy. Every time she talked to a guy, she would get tongue tied or end up saying something really embarrassing. She blushed as she recalled the last time she spoke with a hot guy, she ended up completely embarrassing herself. Shaking her head, she began making her way to couple who seemed in need of help, but she stopped in her tracks as she noticed a mirror in the corner.

She slowly traced her reflection. She pursed her lips as watched the pink sleeveless turtleneck that she was wearing with the white floral printed skirt. She even had white flats to go with the outfit. The skirt reached just below her knees and was wavy. She looked like a child, she thought with disdain.

Her chocolate brown eyes traced the lines of her body and she found her body was still too immature to her, while other girls walked around with C-cups; she was almost completely flat-chested, with only a barely amount of breasts. Her figure lacked the curves that other females of her age had; she was just scrawny.

She gently raised a hand and traced her cheek; her skin unlike others was sun kissed and tanned lightly, not that blemish free porcelain colored one that guys liked so much. Her hair was the only thing that she loved. The dark straight silky strands reached just below her shoulder blades and shone healthily, but still it was simple. All in all…she had too many flaws in her eyes.

Sighing she turned around and walked away, she had work to do. There was after all was no use; she was just an ugly duckling that would never turn into a swan.

* * *

Yume giggled as she ran around the parks. The little girl was the perfect picture of innocence and childish glee as she ran around, exploring her surroundings. Her forest green eyes shone happily as she swung back and forth in one of the swings.

Kikyo sat next to Sango on bench as they both watched her daughter giggle and run around. Kikyo couldn't help, but smile at her daughter antics.

Yume might be only six, but she was quite smart for her age. She was very inquisitive about everything. She had clearly understood the situation between her father and her and had clearly taken her mother's side.

She could still recall Yume asking her why her father was bad. Why he hit her mommy? She had been unable to answer her child and had broken down crying while hugging her small daughter. As soon as the divorce had been official she had left and moved to Europe, where she had lived for one year. Life had been hard and she soon realized that she needed help. Sango had instantly offered her a place to stay and she had accepted, coming back here, where she hoped to start a new life and hopefully a better one.

Her dark auburn eyes narrowed as she thought of the possibility of running into her ex-husband; he did live here after all. She could not be the foolish woman he had come to known during their five-year marriage; she had changed. Her gaze softened as it settled on Yume, even though she had full-custody, she couldn't just deny her if she wanted to keep in contact with her father. Yume had often asked about her father and she had tried to explain the divorce to her as best as she could. Still that didn't stop her from occasionally asking about him.

She scrunched up her nose, even though he had been a terrible husband, he had always loved his daughter. She only got full-custody, because of his violent behavior towards her. The judge hadn't thought that it would be safe for the little girl. She leaned back against the bench and crossed her legs as she laid her hand in her lap.

"She's grown up so much." Sango commented, breaking her out of her reverie.

"Yes, the last time you saw her, she was still a baby." Kikyo said a small smile on her lips.

The wind gently played with her dark hair as she stared at her daughter. Sango stayed quiet as she studied her sister. She knew very well that her sister was still hurting, Kikyo had loved him a lot and even though she would probably deny it, until she was blue in the face, her older sister still loved her ex-husband.

Knowing Kikyo though, she would not show any weakness. Kikyo was the type of woman to keep everything inside. Something that wasn't very good in Sango's opinion. Sango had only found out about her bad marriage when she was almost divorced, it had pained her to know that her sister hadn't confided in her, but she understood her on some level.

Maybe it was for the best, she was sure if she had found any sooner about him beating her sister, she would have made sure to kill him. No one messed with her family; they were sisters and they needed to look after one another.

Kikyo and she could not be even more different. Kikyo was the silent, proper and lady type, while she was the loudmouthed, sometimes rude and tomboyish type. As a child Kikyo kept to herself. Kikyo had always been soft-spoken and quiet, while most children were playing outside, she would be quietly reading a book in her room or in a library or playing her piano.

She on the other hand would be getting down and dirty by playing every kind of sport known to men with boys of course or she would be fighting with the boys. She had never liked to play with girls, they had been to girly to her taste and she wouldn't be caught dead playing with some dolls. She could still recall how her mother berated her father for encouraging his daughter's boyish behavior.

All hell had broken loose when her father had signed her up for martial arts lessons. That had been the topping on the cake. If she wasn't mistaken her father had had to sleep in the couch that night. However she thanked her father everyday for letting her take martial arts.

Martial arts had come in handy when she fought with older and bigger boys or in these days when she wanted to get rid of an overzealous boyfriend, she thought grinning.

She was still a tomboy at heart; she absolutely hated dressing up or wearing a skirt for that matter. No wonder she was still without a boyfriend, she thought dejectedly, but at the same time she mentally slapped herself. She would not lower herself to dressing up in pink and giggling and making googly eyes at males. She had a brain for Pete's Sake. She shook her head as she tried to get her mind on track once again. She really needed to stop getting sidetracked like that.

"Kohaku's has been dying to see you." Sango said grinning.

"How's our little brother doing?" Kikyo asked turning to gaze at Sango who was smiling brightly.

"Well, he's all grown up and did I tell you he has this huge crush on a girl in her class? It's so funny to see them together. I think her name is Shiori or something like that."

"So little Kohaku has finally grown up?" Kikyo said amusedly as she pictured the face of her little brother in her mind.

"Yeah. Well, he's sixteen after all. His hormones are bound to kick in any time. You must have seen his face when dad sat down with him and tried to explain to him about the birds and the bees. It had been so funny, his face had resembled a tomatoe. It was so priceless, especially when Dad took out a banana and tried to show him the proper way to use a condom." Sango said laughing loudly.

"I can only imagine. He would have been mortified." Kikyo said feeling sorry for her brother, but at the same time chuckling softly.

"Yeah, I wanted to record everything, but Mom forbid me." Sango said pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You would have probably blackmailed him. She knows you too well, Sango." Kikyo said smiling.

"Yeah, but man can you imagine he could have been my slave for a whole year with such blackmail material."

"I can imagine." Kikyo said shaking her head as she turned her gaze to Yume.

"So how you're holding up?" Sango asked concernedly, breaking the silence.

Kikyo was clearly taken back by Sango's question, but she was used to Sango quick ways of changing the subject. She sighed as her shoulders slumped. She really didn't want to discuss this with her.

"I'm good." Kikyo answered too quickly too Sango's taste.

"Kikyo, you don't have to lie to me sister." Sango said sternly, making Kikyo smile a sad smile.

Of course she would see through her lie. Sango was very perceptive about these things.

"I'm getting through. I need to be strong for Yume. I won't lie, it hurts very much and I've never pictured my life to be this way. Yet there's nothing I can do. I can just hope for a better tomorrow and stay strong for my daughter." Kikyo said looking straight at Sango; the younger woman must have satisfied with the answer as she nodded her head.

Kikyo was glad for that. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to tell her sister yet. She was a very private person and preferred to keep such subjects to herself. She looked up as her sister cleared her throat drawing her attention.

"So, have you thought about the job offer?" Sango asked changing the subject again.

Kikyo sighed, raising her eyes to the sky, she let out another sigh. True Sango had managed to get her a job interview with her boss, but still she wasn't sure. She just didn't want to have to depend on her younger sister. Sango had already done more than enough for her, by giving them a place to stay until she got a job and being there for when she really needed a shoulder to cry on.

"I won't take no for an answer, Kikyo. The job pays well and my boss isn't that bad. Yes, he can cranky sometimes, but he's a good guy and he will understand your situation…"

"I don't want that. Look Sango, I appreciate it, but I don't want anyone's pity. If I get the job is because I'm qualified for it, not because he felt sorry for me." Kikyo said sternly, making Sango shut up.

Sango knew her sister very well and had expected such a reaction from her. Kikyo just wasn't someone to show her weaknesses or depend on other people. She could only imagine how hard it was for her, being in this situation, without a job, without a home and starting a new life, it must be very frightening to her. She was someone that needed to be in control, as much of herself as her environment.

However she just couldn't let her pass up this opportunity.

This would be the perfect job for her and maybe she could knock some sense in that stubborn boss of her, Sango thought excitedly.

"I see, but I still insist that you should check it out and besides you're more than qualified, come on." Sango said grinning, making Kikyo roll her eyes.

She knew that she needed to accept otherwise, Sango would never leave her alone.

"Fine, I'll do it." She muttered darkly, making Sango cheer and hug her tightly.

She smiled softly as her sister released her and jumped up and ran towards Yume. The little girl squealed as Sango grabbed her and twirled her in the air. Kikyo shook her head as she watched her sister's interaction with her daughter. Sango was just like a child sometimes. She had to admit though that if what Sango told her was true than the job would be perfect for her. The hours were good and the salary looked more than enough for her. She wanted to be able to provide for Yume, and give her everything she wanted; her daughter deserved it.

It was going to be difficult to start all over again. It had been very difficult in Europe, but hopefully it would be better her. She just knew that she could handle it. She would be damned, Yume needed her to be strong and she would be.

**TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**


	5. The Perfect Distraction

**Title: **Perfect Distraction

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A big thanks to my beta kari konoko.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** The perfect distraction

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration for about the tenth time as he glared at the papers on his desk. The documents needed to be looked at, signed and approved for tomorrow and he hadn't even started with them. He was unable to concentrate for some unknown reason and it frustrated him.

His mind kept going to a certain blue-eyed woman that stirred some very strange feelings in him, feelings that he wanted gone as soon as possible. He growled again as he snapped the pencil in his hand in two. The woman called Kagome was more trouble than he had first anticipated.

Taking a deep sigh, he leaned back in his big leather chair. Why was he thinking of her? She was just an obstinate, galling, impertinent and childish woman, who was nothing to him.

Then why was he thinking about her?

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt the first signs of a headache. He clenched his jaw, his eyes flashing dangerously, while his mind once again returned to that woman. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself. He berated himself for letting her get to him, even if she probably didn't know that she was doing this.

Although he had to begrudgingly admit that she was rather talented as an artist. Her painting had been without a doubt one of the most beautiful pieces of art he had ever laid eyes on. The painting was appealing to the eyes, but what had caught his attention were the feelings that the painting invoked in him. He had been astounded that a mere painting could have such a strong impact on him. It's maddening to the say the least.

Still this wasn't a valid excuse or reason for him to be thinking about that woman.

Opening his eyes, he gazed at the clock on the wall at the right of him. It was almost time for him to go home. Actually he should stay to finish up his work, but knowing his little sister and his father, they would both get on his case about him staying too late at work. He shook his head as he tried to look once again at the papers on the desk.

He frowned as he noticed that some of the papers actually belonged to Inuyasha. He gritted his teeth; the whelp dared to dump his work on him. It wasn't a surprise to Sesshoumaru that his brother would do something like that. Inuyasha liked to procrastinate just about everything, if it wasn't for Miroku, he would have already been in very deep problem. No wonder that he was once again looking for a new secretary.

The last one had quitted after being fed up with Inuyasha's laziness and bad-temperedness. Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face as he recalled the time that Kagura had worked for Inuyasha as a secretary. Kagura had done it out of the goodness of her heart. Of course Inuyasha was the same indolent and petulant self he had been always, completely forgetting that he was dealing with Kagura.

He had completely crossed the line when he had called her a bitch. At this Sesshoumaru smirked. Miss Narita had calmly punched him in the eye, before walking out of the door head held up high.

Inuyasha had walked around with a blue eye for about two weeks. To say that Kagura and him got along even worse after that would be an understatement. Sesshouamaru shook his head as he tried to go back to work, but to his utter dismay, his mind once again traveled to Kagome. He could still recall the way she had stood up to Inuyasha. It was strange how she could change emotions so easily. One moment she was happy, the other moment she was angry and then she was…sad.

The look in her eyes when the painting had been revealed had been so sorrowful, so painful that it had cut through him like a knife, making her bleed for her.

How she could hide so much sorrow and pain was beyond his comprehension. He would think that she would be depressed by all means, but still she managed to smile. Could she be really putting up such a strong front to please others, when in reality she was almost dying inside?

At first glance she had seemed the usual normal cheerful young woman, but as the painting had been revealed to them, he had been witness to a complete transformation, the maiden in the painting coming to life in the form of the painter herself.

He had only seen a glimpse of the wounds she really carried, before she had rushed out of the door, but it had been enough to stop him in his tracks. How could someone hold on so much pain and suffering…? It troubled him.

He quickly pushed those dangerous thoughts aside. He shouldn't concern himself with her business. She was nothing to him, so he shouldn't be worrying about her.

Yet the next question now was, why did he want to buy that painting?

Yes, it was an exquisite piece of art, but he had also seen many that had been more beautiful that hers. Then why did he have the urge to buy that hauntingly mesmerizing piece?

He ran a hand through his long silver hair as he furrowed his brows. Maybe because he wanted to know, exactly what the painting meant, what it meant to her, what it meant to him…

He was momentarily distracted from his thoughts as the door to his office was unceremoniously thrown open and his father stepped inside.

"Sesshoumaru." His father's deep voice reverberated through the otherwise silent room. He resisted the urge to scowl at the older man as he leveled him with cold golden eyes.

"Yes, what is it, you wish father?"

Inutaisho seemed to take some time to consider his words, before smiling at his son.

"You should be heading home. You know that I don't like you staying until late here…unless you're with some lady friend." His father wiggled his eyebrows suggestively making Sesshoumaru roll his eyes.

"I'm just about to head home father and please refrain from snooping into my sex life." Sesshoumaru answered in a deadpanned voice, while standing up.

"You have a sex life?" Inutaisho asked chuckling, making Sesshoumaru's right eye twitch.

Sesshoumaru decided to cut his father off, before Inutaisho could reply with anything more degrading to his person.

"Has Jinengi found out how much that woman wants for the painting?" He asked absentmindedly, putting the things in his briefcase.

He looked up, when his father didn't answer him and was surprised to see his father frowning, a solemn look on the eldest Nakamura's face.

"Jinengi had been unable to come in contact with her. I'm afraid that Miss Higurashi might have some problems at home." Inutaisho said leaning against the closed door with his arms crossed over his chest and staring at the city through the large windows.

"Isn't she old enough to live on her own?" Sesshoumaru asked confused, knowing that she would be old enough to live on her own or at least on campus.

"Hn…her parents died leaving her quite young. She has a younger brother, which she's very close to. They live with their uncle who's their guardian, well at least her brother's, seeing that she's already an adult. However from what Jinengi could tell me, he thinks that she only lives at home, because of her brother."

"Does her uncle abuse them or something?" Sesshoumaru asked, containing a growl that wanted to leave his lips. Even though he might not like the woman, no one deserved to be abused by anyone.

"That…I do not know, Jinengi has been unable see any bruises on her and Kagome doesn't really tell him anything, even though they are quite close." Inutaisho answered truthfully, recalling what his friend had told him.

At this Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw, not knowing why the thought of Jinengi and Kagome being close would bother him.

"I see, maybe Jinengi is overreacting." Sesshoumaru answered softly as he picked up his briefcase and slowly made his way towards his father.

"It could be and at the same time maybe not." Inutaisho answered his golden eyes boring into his son's.

"Whatever it may be, it doesn't concern us, father. And I'm certain Miss Higurashi wouldn't want us interfering. She doesn't even tell _Jinengi_ what is going on and I'm most certain she wouldn't tell us."

Inutaisho only raised an eyebrow at his son's rather rash and blunt answer. Was he detecting jealousy here? He had to bit back the smirk that wanted to appear on his lips, lest he wanted Sesshoumaru to know what he was thinking. Schooling his features in a blank mask, he pushed away from door and turned and turned his back to Sesshoumaru, while laying his hand on the doorknob.

"You might be right my son. I'm sure that Jinengi will be able to help her, he does after all care a lot for the young woman, just like she cares for him." Inutaisho smirked as he felt his son tense.

He didn't say anything else as he opened the door and stepped through, leaving his son behind. As he walked away, he couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. His mind was already planning his next moves. He knew that when he told his dear wife, she would want to help him as well.

It's been a while since he's seen any woman have such an effect on his son as this Miss Higurashi had, so what kind of father would he be, if he let her slip away. He grinned as he stepped into the elevator. And if every thing went the way he wanted, maybe his son would be too distracted to really care about work.

Yes, Kagome Higurashi, might just be the perfect distraction.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she finally made it home. Takeo was out and she was glad for that. The sound of the shower running let her know that Souta was in the bathroom. She absentmindedly rubbed her eyes and winced as she felt the stickiness on her face. She furrowed her brows as she thought about what she had done.

It was pathetic to say the least, the way she had reacted. She shouldn't have cried or ran out like she had done. It was childish of her. She shook her head trying to banish the thoughts that were swirling in her hair and giving her a headache. What was done, was done, nothing could be changed now.

She quietly trudged up the stairs towards her room. As she stood on the top of the stairs, she let her eyes wander around the dark hallway. The darkness of the house didn't bother her at all; in fact she was accustomed to the darkness. The darkness to her was comforting, almost motherly and she felt safe.

As she walked passed a mirror, she couldn't help but gaze at her reflection. Her sapphire blue eyes glowed eerily in the dark and she found herself asking herself once again what she really was. Was she even human to begin with? She sometimes felt that she wasn't, while other times she felt that she was. It was confusing and irritating.

She fisted her hands at her side as she continued on her way. What bothered her were those dreams that she kept having. She dreamt of fire…blue fire, like her powers cocooning her, but it never burnt her, in reality it always felt familiar, like it was a part of her.

Her dreams were always vague and she could never see a clear picture of what exactly she was dreaming about, but the scent of fire and cinnamon was always strong. And heat, she could always feel a scorching heat, while it should frighten her; the heat was soothing and familiar.

She didn't really know what all of this meant, but she wished to be able to find out some day, maybe it could prove useful in her journey to find out what she was.

She quietly entered the room, her brother was still in the bathroom by the sound of it and she was secretly glad. She had time to try to cover those tear marks on her face. She flicked on the lights and mentally berated herself as the bright light almost blinded her.

After she got used to the bright light, she made her way to a small desk. She opened the drawer of her small desk and pulled out one of those special moist tissues that were used to wipe away the make-up from your face.

She slowly made her way to the small mirror hanging from at the wall and calmly cleaned her face, knowing very well that her little brother was really perceptive of such things. She really didn't want to worry him any further. Souta was extremely protective of her, even when she was the one that was supposed to protect him.

She frowned as she gazed at her reflection, although her face looked clean now and no sign of any tears were visible, her eyes were still puffy and red. She sighed; there was nothing she could do about that. She was just about to move away, when something caught her attention.

Just below her right eye she could see what could only be described as a luminescent teardrop mark. As she moved her face, the teardrop would shift from blue to aquamarine and from aquamarine to silver and than to violet.

She quickly raised her hand and rubbed it over the mark, hoping that it would vanish. And to her relief, it seemed to vanish just like that. Still it was rather strange. How could see all of the sudden get a strange mark on her face?

She was further distracted from her thoughts by the sound of a door opening. She looked the bathroom door and watched as Souta stepped out already dressed in his sleeping clothes.

"Hey, sis, I didn't hear you come in." he said smiling at her.

She just nodded her head and turned to gaze back into the mirror. Her eyes landing on the spot where the mark had been, but to her relief and confusion it was gone.

"Is there something wrong?" Souta asked worriedly, but she only shook her head.

"No Souta, everything is fine." She said putting a fake smile on her face that seemed to assure her brother, for he shrugged and turned to walk to his bed.

However as she once again gazed at her reflection, she could only hope that she was indeed okay. Even though she felt like she was changing in front of her own eyes and she didn't even realize it.

* * *

"Hey, Fluffy." Kioko greeted as Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him.

The house was silent and he couldn't stop himself from wondering where the others were. He knew that normally Inuyasha would have the television in the living room on by now, while Miroku and Bankutso would be in the gym with the music turned up.

"Hi, Kioko. Where are the others?" He asked tiredly as he hung up his coat in the closet.

She pursed her lips, before crossing her arms over her chest and pouting, making him wonder what was going through her head.

"Inuyasha, Miroku and Bankutso had gone out, probably to some club or something. They didn't really tell me where they were going, just that I shouldn't wait up for them. And Kaede is already asleep. The poor old dear isn't as young as she used to be and I'm sure we kind of tire her out too much." She said grinning, making Sesshoumaru smile softly at her.

Kaede had been working for them since he had been born. She was originally his nanny and afterwards had become Inuyasha and Kioko's nanny, until they had been old enough to take care of themselves.

However when Kioko had decided to move in with him, Kaede had instantly insisted that she be allowed to live with the girl, apparently she didn't trust Miroku and Bankutso, not that he didn't blame her.

Sesshoumaru knew very well that Kaede worried and cared about them (especially Kioko, who was the youngest) just like a grandmother would and they did consider her like a part of the family as well. With their grandparents dead, she was the closest that they had to a grandmother.

Even though Kaede wasn't forced to do anything else, besides cooking for them, (something that was rather important in their household, seeing that they didn't have time to cook themselves and Kioko who did have time, just didn't know how to cook) the old woman still insisted on cleaning the house and doing other small chores that could be left to some other maids that they had hired.

Inutaisho himself had tried to tell her not to do these chores, but he only got an earful from Kaede and had decided not to interfere any longer. Kaede was certainly a force to be reckoned with when provoked and unfortunately Inuyasha had been on the receiving end of her temper one too many times.

"Inuyasha has gone out during a weeknight? The whelp will most likely be late tomorrow for work." Sesshoumaru growled as he loosened his tie.

"That's Inu for you. He never really cares. So I guess you will have to cover for all three of them tomorrow." She winked, grinning at his displeased expression.

"I'm going to change." He muttered, walking passed her up the stairs, but he stopped in his tracks as he turned to gaze at her.

He wondered sometimes if Kioko didn't get lonely here. He had noticed that her only friend was Jakutso. She didn't bring any other friends home and she barely talked about school. He sometimes wondered if he might have neglected her. True they were still very close as siblings, but he had recently noticed that she seemed to draw further and further into herself, distancing herself from him and it bothered him.

"Do you wish to go for a walk after this? Zeus can go with us, if you feel like it." He found himself suggesting, before he even knew what he was doing.

She seemed surprised by his suggestion, but she quickly pushed it away and smiled brightly at him, making him give her a small smile as return. As he watched her rush up the stairs passed him, he made a promise to spend more time with her, if only to see her smile like that more often.

* * *

Kagome found herself in a quiet meadow at night. The dark sky was filled with bright stars, while the full moon cast everything in a bluish, silverfish glow. The fresh scent of flowers assaulted her nose and she couldn't stop herself from taking a deep breath of air. The wind gently ruffled her dark hair that cascaded in waves along her back and shoulders.

'Where am I?'

She couldn't quite recall how she ended up here, nor did she recognize this place. She nervously sucked in a breath and nibbled on her lower-lip. Kagome wrapped her arms around her body as the cold wind traveled along her body. She felt scared.

She lowered her gaze to the green grass as she tried to sort through her thoughts, but her eyes widened as she noticed a large dark shadow on the floor. She quickly raised her face to the sky and was shocked to see large form heading towards her. She couldn't quite make out what it was, but she could quickly feel the fear taking hold of her.

Her blue eyes widened like saucers as she was finally able to make out the large and dark form a dragon. It couldn't be true, dragons did not exist. They just did not.

However the closer he got, the more real the dragon seemed. A startled cry left her lips as the dragon finally landed in front of her, the wind of his large wings almost knocking her down.

Her fear seemed to freeze her in place as the large beast gazed at her, his blue eyes showing her reflection in them. Kagome wanted to run away, but was afraid that any sudden move would force the beast to attack her, so she stayed completely still; her heart was beating wildly in her chest, while her breath came out in short nervous pants.

She gasped as the dragon took her by surprise and breathed fire at her, the fire was blue and silver, but still just as deadly. A terrified scream left the raven haired beauty's lips as she instinctively brought her arms around herself in hopes of protecting herself.

However to her surprise, her powers decided to kick in at that instant. Her hands flared to live, glowing brightly and absorbed the blue flames that the dragon had thrown at her, leaving nothing left.

Yet this display of power seemed to take a toll on Kagome. A painful hiss left her clenched teeth as she fell to her knees, her hands felt like they were on fire. They were still glowing brightly and were now surrounded by blue flames, but the flames didn't seem to burn or harm her hands at all, even though it did feel like it. She bit her lips, trying hard to keep her tears at bay, her hands were hurting that much.

"Kaida." A deep booming voice made her look up.

To her utter shock it was the dragon speaking to her. She wanted to smack herself, hoping that she would wake up; for there was only one way she was looking at a talking dragon and that would be if she were dreaming.

Nevertheless the more she gazed at him (yes for some reason she knew it was a him and no she didn't see his family jewels) she realized that he was in fact real. His sapphire blue eyes were fixed on her and she found herself drowning in those pools of blue.

"You still have a lot to learn, _Kaida_You're not ready yet." He said, blowing steam out of his nose, Kagome could have sworn that he wasn't pleased.

Kagome took hold of herself and stood up. Her legs almost threatened to give up from under her as she watched one of his claws twitch. The first thought going through her mind was that he was going to attack her, but as the seconds flew by and he didn't do anything she deemed it safe to speak, without fear that she would loose her head.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked softly, her voice quivering slightly as she stared at the black dragon.

She quickly took the time to study him. He was completely black, the one color being his blue eyes and his silver main. His black scales gleamed beautifully in the dark as the moonlight cast its silverfish blue light on him.

His silver main contrasted heavily with his dark scales, creating a very beautiful picture, one that you would only see in books. She was snapped out of her thoughts and almost jumped as he slammed his tail on the ground, making her fell back on her back.

"You have to get stronger." He said determinedly, his gaze narrowing.

Yet knowing Kagome, she had just about enough of this. She ignored the burning in her hands and stood up.

"Who the fuck are you! And what do you want with me?" She yelled, the fire around her hands, flaring to life.

She took a step back as she watched the dragon grin or at least, she thought that he was grinning as he bared his sharp row of white teeth to her. She mentally gulped in fear, but she still didn't back down. She needed answers and she would get them.

"You're temper feeds the flames. How…interesting…" The dragon commented as he folded his wings behind his back.

"Listen here buddy; I'm not here to entertain you!" Kagome snapped, her blue eyes narrowed as she took a step towards him, the flames seeming to grow brighter and bigger.

"No, you're not. _Kaida_…"

"Stop calling me that, my name is Kagome." She stomped her feet on the ground, she knew that she was acting like a child, but she didn't care.

"You're name might be Kagome, but you will always be _Kaida_ to me, _little one_."

Kagome was about to say something back, but stopped as she heard him call her little one, for some reason it felt familiar. She furrowed her brows, as she thought about it.

"You do remember?" The dragon asked softly, his voice barely a whisper that was carried by the wind.

"I…I…" She was befuddled, the flames in surrounding her hands, vanishing completely.

A part of her wanted to say yes, while another part of her was completely perplexed, not knowing what exactly he meant or why it seemed that she knew him.

He cut her off, before she could say anything. She was startled though as she watched traces of what she guessed was sadness in those deep blue eyes, but he quickly seemed to push away those feelings as he turned to gaze at her very calmly.

"It doesn't matter, for now you should rest. I will come for you and your brother when the time is right." The dragon said softly as he lowered his head, so that he was eyelevel with her.

She was taken aback by how large his head was and she was certain that if he was too open his mouth, he could swallow her whole in one bite. He was that large.

Yet even though that thought swirled in her head, she had a feeling that he wouldn't harm her. How she knew this was beyond her.

"What…" She had no time to finish her answer as he blew what seemed like white smoke at her.

The smoke engulfed and for a moment she thought that she was going to suffocate, but it never happened, instead she felt herself falling into a deep sleep.

The last thing she heard was his deep booming voice, calling her _Kaida_, his little dragon.

**TBC………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N:Thanks to all the reviewers: Aangsair, Gothic Lust, AngelWingsbaka, LynGreenTea, Strawberrylover, StarPrincess2020, shadow-inu14, Angel Flame-Mary, mangadreams, Sesshomaru Hiei and Kurama addiction and Eternityoftears. **

Kaida, means little dragon in Japanese.

Slowly, the mystery that is Kagome will begin to unravel. Anyways until next time.


End file.
